THE ORDER OF DEATH
by Roxylady666
Summary: En tentant de se racheter une conduite et de sauver les 9 mondes, Loki disparaît pendant près d'un an sans qu'Heimdall ne puisse le voir. Thor, persuadé de la mort de son frère, commence à faire son deuil. Jusqu'à ce que Loki ne réapparaisse à Asgard, méconnaissable et perdu. Thor fera alors tout pour sauver son frère. Fic surnaturelle. Thor/Loki/Shiba personnage inventé. NO THORKI
1. Chapter 1

Une nouvelle fic Loki surnaturelle! En espérant qu'elle vous plaise!

Merci à ma bêta Anne-Laure! Bonne lecture!

POV Thor :

Sur Midgard, vous appelez ce lieu l'Enfer. Sur Asgard, on préfère l'appeler le dixième monde. Celui d'où personne n'est jamais revenu. Personne, sauf Loki, mon frère, ou je devrais dire celui qui a un jour été mon frère. Je ne le reconnais plus : émacié, perdu, terrorisé, il n'est que l'ombre de lui-même. Père ne cesse de le pleurer alors qu'il est encore des nôtres. Je ferai en sorte de le ramener à la vie. Je ferai en sorte qu'il redevienne ce qu'il a été. Quoi qu'il m'en coûte.


	2. OOD chap 1

Bonjour à toutes et à tous (?)!

Voici le premier chapitre d'une nouvelle fic surnaturelle mettant en scène Loki, Thor et Shiba, un personnage tiré de mon imagination. Pour les personnes qui ont posé la question, ce n'est pas une romance entre Thor et Loki mais entre Loki et Shiba. Je préfère le préciser au cas où des lecteurs-trices potentiel-le-sseraient plutôt intéressé-e-s par un Thorki.

Je vais essayer de poster le plus régulièrement possible. Cependant, ma bêta étant très occupée, les corrections ne seront pas faites du jour au lendemain. Il faudra donc être patient-e. Merci encore à Anne-Laure pour ses suggestions et corrections!

Mais trêve de bla bla, voici le chapitre 1 dans lequel la souffrance de Loki est à son paroxysme. Bonne lecture!

**THE ORDER OF DEATH**

**CHAPITRE 1 **

POV Loki :

J'ai froid. J'ai peur. Tout est sombre, sans vie.

Perdu. Je suis perdu dans les ténèbres. J'appelle à l'aide mais personne ne m'entend. Personne, à part ces horribles créatures qui pompent mon âme et mon sang. Leurs langues s'insinuent dans tous les pores de ma peau blafarde, dans tous les recoins de mon esprit, m'envoyant des images affreuses, me torturant l'âme et le cœur. Je ne sens que la douleur et le mépris, l'abandon et le malheur. J'ai peur. Je hurle. Mais personne ne m'entend. Personne, à part moi et eux, les êtres du Néant, les habitants du 10ème monde, celui d'où personne n'est jamais revenu. Personne, sauf moi.

Dans les ténèbres comateuses de mon esprit engourdi, je vois la lumière. J'entends un son, faible, lointain. Je sens une main dans la mienne. Je tente de crier ma souffrance mais rien ne sort de ma bouche. Du sang coule de mon ventre, de mes oreilles, de mon torse. Je souffre le martyr sans produire un seul râle. Mais cette main est toujours dans la mienne et cela me fait du bien, un peu. La voix se rapproche. J'essaie une nouvelle fois d'hurler ma douleur. Mais personne ne m'entend. Personne. Je suis seul au monde et je ne peux même pas mourir.

**xxxxxxxxx**

POV Thor

Je n'en crois pas mes yeux : mon frère est là, devant moi, allongé sur le sol du couloir du palais d'Asgard. Je cours, j'ai du mal à reprendre mon souffle tant je suis heureux. Moi qui le croyais mort, disparu à jamais. Mais plus je me rapproche de lui, plus la tristesse envahit mon esprit. En arrivant près de son corps, je m'agenouille et le soulève de terre. Ce n'est plus mon frère que je serre dans mes bras mais son cadavre.

Loki gît à moitié nu et couvert de sang sur le sol de ce couloir qui semble s'être rétréci autour de nous. Emacié. Squelettique. Des entailles profondes sur tout le corps. Des marques noires sur les poignets, les chevilles et la taille, des morsures sur sa gorge. Son visage est livide. Des cernes marquent ses yeux entrouverts. Je ne peux retenir mes larmes devant tant de souffrance.

Je le serre encore plus fort et cache mes pleurs dans ses cheveux. Loki. Mon meilleur ennemi. Mon frère. Moi qui avais toujours espéré que tout redeviendrait comme avant entre nous. Je pleure encore et encore, sur lui, sur moi, sur ce que nous aurions pu accomplir.

Je repose délicatement le corps brisé sur le sol et prends sa main dans la mienne. Je lui parle, même si je sais qu'il est trop tard.

- **Frère, reviens, je t'en prie. Loki. Je t'en supplie. Reviens-moi.**

Mes larmes n'arrêtent pas de couler dans ce corridor silencieux, drapé de la nuit Asgardienne. Je voudrais réveiller les neuf mondes et les ternir de mon chagrin. Ma rage et ma colère n'ont plus de limite.

- **LOKIIIIIII !**

Soudain, sa main bouge faiblement. Cela est presque imperceptible. Toutefois, je m'accroche à ce faible espoir. Je me penche vers son visage :

- **Loki, c'est moi, Thor. Serre ma main si tu m'entends.**

De longues minutes s'écoulent et puis le miracle vint ses doigts qui entrelacent les miens et sa bouche qui murmure. Je me penche encore pour écouter ce qu'il essaie de me dire et ce que j'entends me glace le sang :

- **Mon frère… tue … tue-moi.**

- **NON !**

Je le soulève de terre et le porte jusqu'à la salle de guérison. Je l'entends gémir faiblement. J'ai peur de lui faire mal en le portant de la sorte mais je n'ai pas le choix.

- **A L'AIDE ! **

Trois guérisseuses apparaissent comme par magie devant moi. L'une d'elle m'aide à placer Loki sur une sorte de table d'opération. Une autre s'affaire à toute vitesse autour de nous. La troisième a la main devant sa bouche, synonyme évident de son effroi.

La plus âgée me demande où j'ai retrouvé mon frère, depuis combien de temps et beaucoup d'autres choses qui m'embrouillent l'esprit. Je ne peux détacher mon regard du corps décharné de Loki.

- **Sauvez-le, je vous en prie !**

La plus âgée me force à quitter la pièce et m'accompagne dans une espèce d'alcôve, décorée de signes ésotériques. Elle me fait asseoir et se place en face de moi, reprenant sa multitude de questions. J'y réponds à demi-mot, encore choqué et l'esprit empli de tristesse.

- **Pouvez-vous expliquer comment le seigneur Loki a pu se retrouver dans cet état ?**

C'était il y a un an. Des êtres inconnus étaient apparus sur Midgard, distillant leur insidieux pouvoir dans les esprits des habitants, les forçant à se mutiler, se suicider, s'entretuer. Ils étaient parvenus à entrer à Asgard, à malmener l'esprit du père de toutes choses. Ils étaient armés d'une magie surpuissante et incontrôlable. D'un esprit retord et vil. Nous avions tout tenté pour les anéantir, sans succès. Jusqu'à ce que Loki se porte volontaire.

J'aurais dû refuser, mais Asgard et Midgard étaient à feu et à sang. J'avais peur pour Père, mes amis, Jane. J'avais peur pour moi. J'ai accepté, j'ai libéré mon frère de son cachot et je l'ai laissé partir seul au combat. Je l'ai abandonné. Il a sauvé les 9 mondes. Et il a disparu. Je ne peux me résoudre à accepter l'inacceptable, je ne peux imaginer le lieu d'où il a été relâché. Car on ne revient pas du 10ème monde, à moins d'être mort.

Une autre guérisseuse entre dans l'alcôve :

- **L'état physique du seigneur Loki est en cours de stabilisation, mon roi. Il vous réclame.**

Je me prépare à sortir mais elle me bloque le passage :

- **Mon Roi, votre frère a émis le souhait de mourir et ceci … de votre main. Si son corps répond au traitement en cours, son esprit semble, et bien il semble résigner et vide de tout espoir. Il va vous falloir beaucoup de courage. **

- **Que vos pensées accompagnent le rétablissement de mon bien aimé frère. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, Asgardienne.**

Je sors en trombes et me précipite à son chevet. Des lignes bleutées parsèment son corps et semblent lui redonner un peu de vie. Je prends délicatement sa main, elle est glacée. Sa peau devient bleue, ses origines Jötun refont surface petit à petit, ses yeux se teintent de rouge.

- **Loki, reste avec moi.**

- **Thor, s'il te plaît …**

Je secoue la tête de droite à gauche.

- **Non ! Ne me demande pas l'impossible****,**** mon frère.**

Je serre sa main**,** encore plus fort.

- **Je t'en prie. Thor … je t'en supplie. Achève mes souffrances.**

Des larmes d'argent ruissellent sur ses joues. Mon cœur est transpercé de toutes parts. Et je pleure avec lui.

- **Loki, je ne peux pas. **

Il a du mal à respirer. Il semble exténué. Ses yeux se ferment et sa poigne sur ma main se relâche. Il a tout juste le temps de dire une dernière phrase avant de sombrer dans un profond sommeil :

- **Sauve-moi.**

**xxxxxxxx**

POV Loki :

Mon corps est lourd. Je le sens tenter de reprendre des forces, mais c'est sans compter sur le pouvoir vicié des êtres du Néant qui empêche mes nombreuses blessures de se refermer. J'ai retrouvé ma voix, mon souffle et je crie ma souffrance chaque nuit. Et chaque nuit qui passe est pire que la précédente. Les guérisseuses d'Asgard ne savent plus quoi faire pour me soigner. Tout ce qu'elles ont tenté est resté sans effet. Et mon corps ne meurt toujours pas.

Thor vient me voir tous les jours, en espérant une amélioration. Mais je le vois repartir avec la peur au ventre et du chagrin dans le cœur. Odin, le père de toute chose est parti en campagne de négociation, son grand âge l'empêchant désormais de faire la guerre. Et il a laissé Thor gérer le royaume qui aurait dû me revenir de droit. Tant de gâchis. Tant de secrets. Tant de non-dits et de mensonges pour ce trône que je croyais être mien et que je n'aurai jamais. Un paria, engendré sur Jotunheim et emprisonné dans une prison dorée à Asgard, couvert d'un amour trompeur et de faux sentiments, dans le seul et unique but de permettre à Odin de passer une alliance avec les géants de glace.

Une relique, des ossements qui respirent, un monstre caché à la face d'Asgard, voilà ce que je suis. Voilà ce que j'ai toujours été : l'instrument de mon père adoptif, le déchet de mon géniteur.

Tout ceci me paraît si futile maintenant. Moi qui croyais avoir souffert, je me trompais. Je ne savais pas ce qu'était réellement la souffrance. Là, sur cette table froide, mon anatomie en morceaux, j'apprends ce que sont la douleur, le chaos et l'horreur. J'affronte ce mal**,** seul. Seul comme je l'ai toujours été.

J'ai trahi ma famille, mes amis, mon frère et à présent, je le paie au centuple. Si je mérite une punition, je ne mérite pas ce que je suis en train de subir. Depuis que je suis revenu du 10ème monde, j'implore la pitié de Thor qui ne veut rien entendre, arguant qu'il m'aime. S'il m'aimait comme il le dit, il abrègerait mes souffrances.

Des centaines de couteaux déchirent ma chair. Le bal de la géhenne reprend, encore et encore. Je n'ai plus la notion du temps, je suis épuisé et je ne meurs toujours pas. Même le sommeil ne m'est d'aucun réconfort. Des terreurs assaillent mon esprit faible et malade dès que mes yeux deviennent trop lourds pour les garder ouverts. Je deviens fou, fou d'épouvante face aux souvenirs de mes bourreaux, ces souvenirs qui ne me laissent aucun répit.

J'entends mon frère entrer dans la pièce de son pas pesant et frénétique. J'essaie de retenir mes cris, mais je n'ai plus assez de force pour lutter et déguiser mes souffrances. Il se précipite vers moi et serre ma main dans la sienne.

- **Loki, tiens bon. **

J'hurle de nouveau.

- **Thor, je suis si las. **

- **Accroche-toi !**

Je vois la peine marquer ses traits et l'inquiétude déformer son visage. Je m'en veux de lui faire subir cela, je m'en veux tellement, pour tout. J'ai si mal, j'ai si peur. Je voudrais retrouver Mère, la serrer dans mes bras, sentir son réconfort et son soutien. Mais elle est morte par ma faute. Ce souvenir est trop dur à assumer et je m'effondre de tristesse sur cette table froide. Thor me soulève et m'entoure délicatement de ses bras. Je tremble de froid et de chagrin. J'ai toujours envie de mourir, Thor a toujours envie de me garder en vie. C'est sans issue, je suis condamné.

- **Père rentre aujourd'hui. Il trouvera un moyen de te guérir.**

Odin ne veut ni ne peut plus rien pour moi. Je suis maudit depuis le jour où il m'a ramené à Asgard. Et pour lui, je serai à jamais un monstre à garder enfermé. Il ne m'aidera point, ne me consolera point et me laissera souffrir le martyr au nom de mes fautes passées et à venir.

Mon corps ne cesse de trembler contre Thor. Je me déteste. Je hais cette faiblesse que je lui crache à la figure.

- **Mon frère, j'ai si froid.**

Il me repose sur la table et va chercher quelque chose pour me couvrir. Au moment où la couverture caresse mes entailles, un cri strident sort de ma bouche grande ouverte. Thor ne sait plus quoi faire et décide de laisser la couverture au bas de la table.

- **Loki, je suis désolé.**

- **J'implore ta pitié, mon frère…**

- **LOKI ! ARRETE !**

Il n'en peut plus de mes jérémiades. Il se lasse de ma supplique. Et il va me laisser souffrir au nom de l'amour qu'il me porte ! Je souhaiterais pouvoir le haïr de toute mon âme, mais elle est à l'agonie et n'a plus la robustesse de jadis. Ma rage a perdu de son panache et s'est changée en piètres regrets.

Mes yeux me brûlent et se ferment, je prie pour une fin rapide, une nuit sans cauchemars. Je me mens à moi-même, je suis perdu, pour de bon cette fois.

**xxxxxxxx**

POV Thor

Cela fait des semaines que je vois mon frère endurer des souffrances intolérables. Je suis démuni et impuissant, accablé de remords et de chagrin. J'aimerais pouvoir faire quelque chose mais je suis désarmé.

Je déambule dans le couloir, attendant l'audience de Père. J'espère qu'il pourra secourir Loki, qu'il pourra le ramener. Il a demandé un rapport complet aux guérisseuses, je ne sais pas comment il va réagir. J'implore l'aide de l'esprit de ma mère bien aimée, elle qui n'a jamais cessé de soutenir et d'aimer mon frère. Je lui parle en pensée et lui demande de guider Père vers le chemin du pardon afin qu'il puisse venir en aide à Loki. Le doute et la terreur d'un refus m'assaillent soudain et je frissonne comme une feuille tombant d'un arbre.

L'un des gardes royaux m'appelle et me fait entrer dans le cabinet de mon père, une énorme pièce de marbre où il aime se retrouver pour réfléchir.

- **Thor, mon fils ! Entre que je te salue !**

Je m'agenouille comme le demande le protocole et me dirige vers lui. Il me prend dans ses bras et m'embrasse. Puis il m'invite à m'asseoir sur un énorme fauteuil en face du sien, sur lequel il prend place :

- **Tu viens me parler de Loki, n'est-ce pas ?**

- **Oui, père de toute chose.**

Son visage est grave.

- **Les guérisseuses m'ont tout expliqué. Je voudrais le voir avec toi. Ainsi****,**** je pourrai me faire une idée de son état, vérifier si mon second fils est aussi mal en point qu'elles le disent.**

Père ne fait que peu confiance aux guérisseuses. C'est un homme de terrain, pragmatique, qui ne croit que ce qu'il voit. Je me lève et l'invite à me suivre jusqu'au chevet de Loki.

- **Père, j'ai peur qu'il ne nous revienne jamais.**

- **Si là est son chemin, fils …**

Je refuse d'entendre cela, je refuse de le perdre de nouveau.

Nous marchons lentement, le pas alourdi par la tristesse. Ce couloir me semble interminable et il me tarde de retrouver mon frère. Enfin, nous entrons doucement dans la salle de guérison. Loki dort en respirant péniblement. Ses blessures sont toujours ouvertes et commencent à s'infecter sérieusement. Il est encore plus maigre que dans mes souvenirs. Je vois mon père se retenir de pleurer et s'approcher de son fils en tremblant. Il semble avoir vieilli de dix ans en quelques secondes.

Il prend la main de Loki, en faisant bien attention de ne pas lui faire mal :

- **Loki, je sais que tu m'entends.**

Sa main décharnée tente de serrer celle d'Odin. Sa respiration est sifflante. Toutefois, il parvient à ouvrir les yeux.

- **Père…**

Je ne l'ai pas entendu dire cela depuis une éternité. Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire.

- **Loki, je suis là. Tu dois tenir bon. Pour Thor. Pour ta défunte mère.**

Loki éclate en sanglots, des sanglots silencieux et faibles.

- **Père ! Aidez-moi … je vous en supplie.**

Odin pose la paume de sa main sur le front de Loki. Je revois mon père durant notre enfance partagée, son regard aimant, ses gestes de soutien, ses remontrances, son réconfort. Dans cette salle de guérison, face à mon frère à l'agonie, la froideur calculée du Père de toute chose s'effondre et il redevient le parent que nous avions jadis.

- **Dors, mon fils. Je veillerai sur toi. Et à ton réveil, tout sera terminé.**

Le sommeil d'Odin, le grand sommeil réparateur, l'absolue Sérénité, voilà ce qu'est en train de lui offrir Père. Du répit. Mais son regard ne peut me tromper, il ne sait pas quoi faire, il semble aussi démuni que je le suis, la résignation en plus.

Loki sombre dans une torpeur bienvenue, son corps se relâche, son visage s'adoucit et sa respiration se calme. Enfin, il ne souffre plus. Je m'approche et lui prends la main.

J'ai envie de détruire le 10ème monde, d'anéantir cette race putride et infernale ! Mon père m'invite doucement à sortir de la salle :

- **Thor, viens, laissons Loki se reposer et allons parler dans la salle du trône.**

Je le suis silencieusement et à contrecœur. Je sens le pouvoir destructeur de Mojlnir envahir mon esprit et ma rage s'accentuer.

Après d'interminables minutes, nous arrivons enfin à destination. Nous croisons Heimdall. Il pose gentiment ses mainssur mes épaules et me sourit. Je sais qu'il n'aime pas mon frère mais il connaît mon amour et mon respect pour celui avec qui j'ai été élevé. Il ne se permettrait pas de me cracher sa satisfaction à la figure dans un moment pareil ! Je ne sais comment réagir jusqu'à ce qu'il me fasse un clin d'œil discret. L'espoir rejaillit alors en mon cœur au moment où je rentre dans la salle du trône.

Odin s'assied sur les marches et me fait signe de le rejoindre :

- **Thor, ton frère est perdu !**

- **NOOOON !**

Je lutte pour ne pas faire quelque chose de stupide.

- **THOR ! Personne ne peut plus rien pour lui !**

- **NOOOON ! JE REFUSE D'ENTENDRE CA !**

Je voudrais tant que tout s'arrête, que rien de tout cela ne soit arrivé ! Mon frère est en train d'agoniser par ma faute, car je n'ai pas su protéger les 9 royaumes. Je suis indigne du trône que Père m'a légué.

- **Je ne peux rien faire Thor. Leur magie est trop sombre et trop puissante. Ta mère aurait pu le soigner mais l'arrogance et la suffisance de ton frère l'ont tuée ! **

- **TAISEZ-VOUS !**

Une gifle monumentale s'abat sur ma joue droite.

- **Ta tristesse ne te permet pas de me manquer de respect, Odinson ! Ton frère restera assoupi pendant quelques temps. Puis il s'éteindra, sans souffrance.**

- **Non. Qu'avez-vous fait ?**

- **Ainsi en ai-je décidé ! Pour le bien d'Asgard, pour ton bien et celui de ton frère ! **

Je ne peux m'empêcher de le détester en cet instant.

- **De combien de temps Loki dispose-t-il ? **

Odin me fixe intensément, le chagrin au bord des yeux :

- **Tu veux dire ****_« de combien de temps TU disposes pour tenter l'impossible »_****, n'est-ce pas****,**** fils ?**

Je ne peux rien lui cacher. J'hoche la tête comme un enfant perdu.

- **Vu son état, je dirai un mois, peut-être moins. Thor, tu ne peux plus rien pour lui.**

Je lance à Odin un regard emplit de rage et de reproches :

- **Je suis roi d'Asgard ! Et je sauverai mon frère ! Que vous le vouliez ou non, il nous reviendra !**

Je sors en trombe afin d'éviter de faire quelque chose que je regretterai par la suite. Odin ne me rattrape pas, il sait que c'est inutile. Heimdall est au bout du couloir, il m'attend. Je cours vers lui et l'interroge du regard.

- **Thor, je connais quelqu'un qui pourrait sauver Loki. Mais cette personne est très difficile à trouver… et à convaincre.**

- **Qui est-ce, mon ami ?**

- **Une survivante du 10****ème**** monde, comme ton frère. Une magicienne. Très dangereuse****,**** qui pourrait compromette la sécurité du royaume.**

Un sourire triste barre mon visage.

- **Tu ne me laisseras pas la ramener ici, n'est-ce pas ?**

Il sourit.

- **Non. Mais je te laisserai emmener ton frère là où tu l'auras trouvée. Elle s'appelle Shiba. Commence par Hel, c'est là où je l'ai vue pour la dernière fois.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Bonjour à toutes et à tous! En attendant les corrections des chapitres de mon autre fiction "Is it madness?", je me permets d'en publier une autre plus surnaturellle, afin de ne pas faire attendre trop longtemps les personnes intéressées par mes histoires. Merci d'ailleurs, ça fait toujours chaud au coeur et à l'âme!**

**Dans ce chapitre, Thor est prêt à tout pour sauver son frère adoptif, malgré ses trahisons et ses coups bas. Malheureusement, le dieu du Tonnerre n'est pas au bout de ses surprises. **

**THE ORDER OF DEATH**

**CHAPITRE 2**

Bêta : Anne-Laure Mallié

POV Thor :

Hel, le monde des morts, se tient devant moi dans toute sa magnificence. Etant fils du père de toute chose, j'ai le pouvoir d'y entrer sans être affecté par les flux d'énergies qui y règnent. Hel est le monde des esprits désincarnés, un monde où le temps n'a plus de prise, où tout n'est que poussière et détachement. Un monde où nous ne sommes ni morts, ni vivants.

Je marche d'un pas lourd, Mojlnir dans ma main, peu rassuré à l'idée de rencontrer Hela, la déesse de la Mort. Sa magie est réputée pour être sans limite. Son courroux n'a d'égal que celui de mon père et elle est la seule à pouvoir défier la tête haute le père de toute chose. Elle règne sans partage sur Hel et Niffleheim, mondes des esprits et des non-vivants.

Le vent souffle fortement et je tremble de froid au moment où je passe la porte du palais d'Hela. Les gardes me montrent le chemin. La déesse a dû les prévenir de ma venue car ils ne tentent rien à mon encontre. Je marche un peu plus vite, je veux en finir. La vie de mon frère est entre mes mains, et plus les jours passent, plus son énergie s'amenuise. J'entends une voix sourde se répercuter dans le couloir menant à la salle du trône.

- **Thor ! Dieu du tonnerre ! Tu prépares la venue de ton frère adoptif au royaume de Niffleheim ?**

Ma colère augmente d'un cran, mais je ne fais rien d'inconsidéré, la trêve liant Hela à Asgard étant déjà bien fragile. Je me permets tout de même de lui montrer mes crocs dans un sourire du plus bel effet.

- **Hela ! Je suis honoré de te rencontrer.**

Je passe la grande porte et salue la déesse**,** comme la bienséance l'exige.

- **C'est comme cela que j'aime les Asgardiens : à genoux !**

Ma main serre Mojlnir et ma respiration s'accélère. Je hais cette femme. Mais j'aime mon frère plus que tout. Je me retiens de ne pas attaquer cette piètre déesse dans cette salle du trône froide et impersonnelle.

Je me relève et la toise du regard.

- **Hela, tu sais ce qui m'amène dans ton royaume.**

- **Bien sûr que je le sais. Je me demande comment Odin va prendre cette nouvelle trahison d'Heimdall ! T'aider à venir jusqu'ici, tout de même … !**

- **Je ne suis pas le seul Asgardien à être venu jusqu'ici sans la permission de mon père, n'est-ce pas ?**

Elle me toise et sourit de toutes ses dents.

- **Effectivement, dieu du Tonnerre. Mais tu n'es pas magicien.**

L'impatience est en train d'envahir mes entrailles. Pendant que nous perdons du temps à discuter, mon frère se meurt.

- **Où est-elle, Hela ? **

- **Loki est perdu, ne perds pas ton temps et va lui dire au revoir comme il se doit !**

Je lâche Mojlnir qui s'écrase sur le sol dans un bruit de fureur.

- **FEMME, REPONDS !**

- **JE SUIS UNE IMMORTELLE, ASGARDIEN ! TU ME DOIS LE RESPECT !**

Sa paume m'atteint de plein fouet et m'envoie valser de l'autre côté de l'immense pièce. Je me relève, Mojlnir dans la main. Je suis prêt à tout.

- **Tu aimes Loki à ce point, Thor ? **

Sa question me prend de court. Sa voix est douce et franche. Je lui réponds sur le même ton.

- **Oui. Je l'aime à ce point. Je refuse de croire qu'il est perdu.**

- **Et tu as raison, Asgardien.**

Elle m'invite à la rejoindre sur le trône. Je me dirige lentement vers elle, restant sur mes gardes.

- **Je croyais qu'on ne pouvait pas revenir du 10****ème**** monde.**

Hela sourit.

- **Il y a des exceptions à toutes règles, Thor. Mais ce que tu ne sais pas, c'est que pour aller dans le 10****ème**** monde, il faut y avoir été envoyé…**

Son sourire s'agrandit et illumine son visage d'une vile satisfaction à peine retenue.

- **… par le père de toute chose.**

Mes yeux s'écarquillent et ma mâchoire semble s'être tellement décrochée qu'elle parait toucher le sol. Je ne peux cacher mon étonnement**,** ni ma colère.

- **Tu mens !**

Son sourire n'a pas quitté son visage.

- **Asgardien, seuls Odin et moi avons le pouvoir de bannir l'un des nôtres et de l'envoyer dans un autre monde. Ton père a banni celle que tu cherches et l'a envoyée dans le 10****ème**** monde afin qu'elle y meurt ! Comme il l'a fait avec ton frère adoptif !**

- **TU MENS ! Cesse tes bavardages inutiles et dis-moi où elle se trouve à présent !**

Son rire sardonique se répercute dans toute la pièce.

- **Et pourquoi te le dirais-je ?**

Cette fois, c'est à moi d'abattre mes cartes.

- **Car je suis roi d'Asgard et fils d'Odin, que tu te dois de craindre ! Et parce que tu as besoin de mon frère ! S'il meurt, jamais tu n'auras ta revanche sur Asgard !**

Hela n'a jamais digéré le fait que mon père puisse diriger seul le Valhalla, terres des héros morts au combat sous les honneurs. Son rêve a toujours été de se venger de cet affront. Et elle a toujours compté sur les pouvoirs de mon frère pour y parvenir.

- **Ton frère adoptif ne m'est d'aucune utilité ! **

Je ris à gorge déployée. J'ai envie de la tuer de mes propres mains.

- **Alors, pourquoi trembles-tu à la simple évocation de son nom, déesse de la Mort ?**

Elle se lève d'un bond, touchée en plein orgueil. J'ai vu juste. Elle me regarde intensément pendant de longues minutes, semblant impressionnée par ma capacité d'analyse.

- **Si je réponds à ta question, me promets-tu de garder Loki en vie ?**

Des larmes perlent au coin de ses yeux. J'ai vraiment touché un point sensible.

- **Oui, je te le promets. Dis-moi seulement si cette guérisseuse peut aider mon frère.**

Elle s'assied à mes côtés, maintenant cependant une distance certaine.

- **Oui, elle le peut … Shiba se trouve sur Jotunheim.**

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Cela fait des jours que je cherche cette Shiba et que mes recherches s'avèrent être infructueuses. Je suis à présent sur Jotunheim, que j'ai retourné de fonds en combles, sans succès. Cette guérisseuse est introuvable. Hela m'aurait-elle menti ? J'en doute. Je commence à croire que mon frère est définitivement perdu, comme n'a cessé de le dire mon père. Le désespoir me gagne alors que je marche en direction d'une des nombreuses caves naturelles peuplant cette planète glacée comme un tombeau. Aucun géant des glaces ne pourrait m'arrêter et aucun d'entre eux n'a essayé. Le froid sembleme cristalliser les os mais je n'en ai cure. Je dois la trouver.

Je fouille chaque trou, chaque grotte, chaque recoin de cet horrible royaume, sans succès et je commence sincèrement à vouloir baisser les bras. Je m'agenouille au centre d'une des grottes que je viens de fouiller et hurle le prénom de mon frère à pleins poumons. Ma rage se déverse contre les parois, mes larmes sont intarissables. Je dois me rendre à l'évidence, Loki va mourir, pour de bon.

- **Tu aimes Loki, lui qui te détestait tant … Thor, ton souhait est pur, mais sa fin est proche.**

Une voix féminine inconnue emplit la caverne et semble me réchauffer de l'intérieur. Je la cherche du regard.

- **Non, non, non, nooooooooon !**

Je revois le corps de mon frère : maigre, décharné, émacié, à l'agonie. Je suis épuisé, je suis démuni et je ne sais plus quoi faire. Je n'ai jamais été aussi malheureux.

Je sens une main se poser sur mon épaule. Je me retourne : une superbe femme aux longs cheveux blonds me regarde avec compassion. Elle me tend sa main et m'invite à me relever. Sa paume est chaude. Je ressens alors un bien être inégalé, une sorte de compassion profonde et harmonieuse.

- **Shiba ?**

Elle hoche la tête et me sourit d'un sourire profond. Elle continue de serrer ma main en fermant les yeux.

- **Montre-moi ton frère.**

Des souvenirs envahissent tout à coup mon esprit : nos premiers jeux, nos batailles, nos nuits blanches, nos rires. Et soudain, la séparation, l'incompréhension, sa haine, ma colère. Je ressens la jalousie, le désespoir, la fureur … je ressens tout ce qu'a ressenti mon frère, toute sa souffrance, toute sa désillusion et je suis empli de douleur. Les images défilent jusqu'au trou noir du dixième monde.

Je m'écroule sur le sol, terrassé par tant de puissance magique. Shiba s'agenouille à mes côtés. Sa voix est calme.

- **Es-tu sûr de vouloir ramener ton frère dans ce monde qu'il déteste tant ? Qui l'a tant fait souffrir ?**

Je plonge mes yeux dans les siens.

- **Oui, c'est ce que je veux. Je peux l'aider à y vivre. Je peux lui montrer ce qu'il ne sait pas voir.**

Le sourire de Shiba s'agrandit.

- **Ton âme est noble et pure, Thor Odinson. Tu as surpassé ton père de nombreuses manières.**

Elle m'aide à me relever et recule de quelques pas pour me regarder de haut en bas.

- **Un vrai guerrier. Pourtant, faire la guerre n'est plus dans tes priorités. Je peux aider ton frère. Mais je ne peux revenir sur Asgard. J'en ai été bannie par Odin.**

La phrase d'Hela me revient en mémoire, il me faut en savoir plus.

- **Pourquoi ?**

- **Pour avoir tenté de guérir quelqu'un par le biais de la magie noire. Ce qui est totalement interdit dans ton royaume.**

J'ai peur de poser la question qui me brûle les lèvres. Et pourtant, je dois savoir.

- **La magie noire est interdite, mais si son utilisation est …**

- **Ton père ne s'embarrasse pas de détails ! **

Sa colère s'amenuise à la seconde même où les mots sortent de sa bouche. Shiba a une grande maîtrise d'elle-même.

- **Odin m'a bannie pour cela et m'a envoyée dans le 10****ème**** monde afin de me faire expier mes fautes et de me punir quant à ma rébellion. **

J'ai du mal à la croire. Mon père peut être intraitable, il est vrai. Toutefois, je ne peux l'imaginer sciemment faire subir cela à quelqu'un. Les cachots d'Asgard semblent largement suffisants comme punition.

- **Je ne comprends pas. Il aurait pu te faire enfermer à Asgard. Pourquoi aller jusque-là ?**

- **C'était il y a très longtemps, ton père était jeune et il aimait éperdument celle que j'essayais de guérir … **

- **Qui était-ce ?**

- **La personne que je tentais de sauver était ta mère.**

**xxxxxxxx**

Je cours comme un fou vers la salle de guérison**,** en espérant qu'il n'est pas trop tard. Les guérisseuses s'affairent autour du chevet de mon frère. Je leur demande de me laisser seul avec lui afin de lui faire mes adieux. Elles sortent en sanglotant les unes derrière les autres. Je me penche vers Loki. Il est encore plus maigre que dans mes souvenirs. J'entends quelqu'un entrer dans la pièce, Heimdall.

- **Il ne tiendra pas jusqu'à Jotunheim. Thor, il est à l'agonie. **

- **Je veux tout tenter Heimdall. Si tu veux m'en empêcher, finissons-en !**

Heimdall soupire mais ne fait rien lorsque je soulève le corps de mon frère de la table de guérison. Il ouvre les yeux. Son corps est pris des convulsions du Grand Réveil. Je le serre fortement contre moi.

- **Loki, c'est moi, Thor. **

Il sourit et plonge ses yeux dans les miens. Je n'y vois que de la tristesse et de la résignation.

- **Je t'emmène avec moi. J'ai trouvé la personne qui pourra te sauver.**

Il rit faiblement.

- **Tu n'abandonnes jamais, mon frère…**

Je soulève son corps malingre et le porte dans mes bras en faisant très attention à ne pas le faire souffrir. Les guérisseuses nous voient sortir et tentent de donner l'alerte. Heimdall les regarde froidement et empêche toute velléité d'insoumission. Je marche plus vite en direction du bifrost. Heimdall presse le pas.

- **Thor. Tu es mon roi. C'est la raison pour laquelle j'ai accepté de t'aider. Mais sache que la sécurité d'Asgard passe avant toute autre chose. Cette guérisseuse doit rester où elle se trouve et ne pas mettre un pied dans notre royaume.**

- **C'est entendu ! **

Le corps de mon frère tremble de froid.

- **Heimdall, ne perdons pas de temps.**

Heimdall fait ce qu'il a à faire. Une énergie intense envahit tout mon être et je me sens soulever du sol. Les mains de Loki s'agrippent à mes épaules. Nous filons vers Jotunheim. Pendant le trajet, j'entends mon frère murmurer quelque chose. Je tends l'oreille et souris.

- **Mon frère … je suis désolé, tellement … désolé.**

- **Loki, je sais. Ne t'inquiète pas.**

Je sens son sourire contre mon torse et cela réchauffe mon cœur. J'ai bon espoir de sauver mon frère, bon espoir de le retrouver et que tout redevienne comme avant.

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

POV Loki

Je suis dans les jardins du palais d'Asgard. Le soleil illumine les nombreuses fleurs parsemant les allées. Tout est silencieux et calme. Je marche lentement, savourant chaque seconde de ce bien-être. Aucune souffrance, aucune tristesse.

Les pierres crissent sous mes bottes, je regarde alentours et me souviens avec tendresse de mon enfance passée. Ma mère m'a tout appris ici. Je me rappelle son rire cristallin devant mes erreurs de débutant. De ses gentilles remontrances, de ses affables corrections. Malgré la sérénité enveloppant ce lieu, le manque étreint mon cœur. Je m'arrête et me laisse choir sur le sol. La personne que j'aimais le plus au monde est morte par ma faute. Je ne m'en remettrai jamais.

Je laisse le flot de larmes se déverser sur mes joues. Je suis si fatigué.

- **Loki, ne pleure pas.**

Je lève la tête. Mère se tient debout devant moi, souriante et belle, emplie de cet amour maternel que personne ne peut égaler. Elle s'agenouille en face de moi et m'embrasse. Ses bras sont puissants et comblent le vide ayant pris naissance en mon esprit.

- **Mère, je vous aime. **

- **Je sais, mon fils.**

J'aimerais lui dire que je regrette, que je suis indigne de l'amour qu'elle me porte. J'aimerais lui dire qu'elle me manque, que je ne peux vivre sans elle à mes côtés, que rien n'a de sens désormais. Mais les mots restent bloqués dans ma gorge.

- **Loki, tu resteras mon fils pour l'éternité. **

Ses doigts se promènent lentement dans mes cheveux. Je resserre mon étreinte.

- **Ne m'abandonnez pas, ne me laissez pas, je vous en supplie. J'ai tant souffert.**

Plus d'illusions, plus de mensonges. Je me livre à elle comme jamais je ne l'ai fait de son vivant. J'ai besoin de son pardon. Je l'espère fortement en mon cœur. Je reste prostré contre elle, comme un enfant malade, n'osant affronter son regard.

- **Loki, j'ai mal de te voir souffrir de la sorte …**

Je me pelotonne contre sa poitrine et tente de tarir mes pleurs. Elle a déjà assez souffert par ma faute.

- **Je suis sincèrement désolé, mère. De toute mon âme.**

- **C'est impossible, Loki, tu n'as pas d'âme.**

Soudain, son corps tressaille et se change en cadavre putride. Je tente de me dégager de son étreinte mais elle est trop puissante. Ses orbites sont vides et sa bouche n'est qu'un rictus effrayant. Ses ongles pénètrent ma chair, sa langue visqueuse viole mes entrailles. Je sens mon énergie s'amenuiser et remplir le cadavre de ma défunte parente. Je hurle à pleins poumons. Je voudrais m'échapper de cet enlacement mortuaire, me réveiller de ce cauchemar. Je crie, en espérant que quelqu'un me vienne en aide.

- **PITIEEEEEEEEEEEEE !**

- **LOKI ! **

Mes yeux sont grands ouverts. Je meurs de froid et de terreur. Je suis dans une énorme salle, éclairée par des milliers de bougies. Je remarque l'illusion, ce que je vois n'est pas réel et pourtant, mon corps commence à se réchauffer doucement. La main de mon frère presse tendrement la mienne. Il sourit, un franc sourire, celui des naïfs.

- **Mon frère ! Enfin ! **

Je ne peux m'empêcher de répondre à son sourire béat et idiot, un sourire d'enfant heureux.

Une épaisse peau de bête couvre mon corps souffrant. Je sens les blessures se refermer, une douleur lancinante m'arrache un faible gémissement. Une autre main glisse sous la peau de bête et presse mon épaule gauche. Je tourne ma tête ankylosée, non sans douleur.

Une femme élancée, au regard de chat me fixe avec bienveillance. Je suis incapable de détacher mes yeux des siens. Je me sens comme aspiré vers elle. Son visage est finement sculpté, entouré de longs cheveux blonds, tirants vers le blanc. Ses yeux noirs sont profonds, ils ne cachent aucune faiblesse, aucune vérité terrifiante. Mais surtout, je ressens une quiétude incommensurable en sa présence. Comme un automate, je pose ma main sur la sienne. Le résultat est fulgurant : tout un panel d'émotions me traverse en un centième de seconde. J'en perds le souffle.

- **Bonjour Loki. Mon nom est Shiba. **

J'étreins sa main une nouvelle fois. J'entends le rire de Thor.

- **Tu devrais voir ta tête mon frère !**

D'ordinaire, je lui aurais décoché un regard noir. Malheureusement, ou heureusement pour Thor et sa remarque imbécile, je suis bien trop subjugué par le pouvoir de cette femme pour réagir.

- **Shiba …**

Son prénom résonne dans mon cerveau comme une symphonie. Elle écarte sa main de la mienne et la pose sur mon front.

- **Tes blessures sont en train de se refermer, Loki, mais cela va devenir extrêmement douloureux.**

Je grimace je n'en peux plus de souffrir.

- **Ferme les yeux, prince Jötun, et abandonne-toi à la torpeur.**

Comment sait-elle ? Comment Thor a-t-il osé lui parler de mes origines ? Je tente d'ouvrir la bouche mais je n'y parviens pas. Mon corps se transforme en chape de plomb, il devient de plus en plus lourd. Mes yeux se ferment malgré moi. Je tente de résister mais le pouvoir de Shiba est trop fort.

- **Non, je ne veux … pas … dorm …**

Une caresse sur mon front et c'en est fini de ma volonté. Cependant, avant de sombrer, mon cœur se gonfle d'une émotion nouvelle et forte, d'un sentiment sécurisant, un sentiment que je croyais ne devoir jamais connaître…


	4. Chapter 3

**Bonjour à toutes et à tous! Voici un nouveau chapitre, après quelques semaines d'attente! Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture! Grand merci à ma bêta Anne-Laure!**

**THE ORDER OF DEATH**

**CHAPITRE 3**

Bêta : Anne-Laure Mallié

POV Loki

Lorsque j'ouvre les yeux, il fait sombre dans la caverne. Il n'y a plus d'illusion, plus de confort, seulement le froid et la solitude. Mon corps semble avoir repris des forces. Je ne souffre plus, du moins pour le moment. Cependant, je sens une puissance terrifiante consumer mes entrailles. Je tente de ne pas me laisser aller et me focalise sur le lieu qui m'entoure. Il est humide et froid, une odeur de moisi enveloppe tout l'endroit et l'air qui y souffle me rentre dans les os.

Je me lève difficilement et me couvre de la peau de bête gisant sur le sol. Je marche lentement, ma vision s'adaptant progressivement à l'obscurité et me dirige vers l'extérieur de la grotte. Jötunheim git à mes pieds dans sa morbide splendeur. Il y a encore peu de temps, je me serais enorgueilli de ce spectacle, m'imaginant dominer cette race inférieure qu'étaient, pour moi, les géants de glace. Maintenant, je ne vois qu'un cimetière, une terre de désolation et de silence pesant, une terre où rien ne grandira jamais, une terre où mon propre géniteur m'a condamné à mort.

Cela me rappelle mon calvaire dans le 10ème monde, les souffrances physiques mais surtout la terreur, l'agonie de l'esprit, le malheur pour seul compagnon. Et ce silence, cet horrible silence répercutant mes suppliques au fond de mes tympans.

Je revois ces monstres assoiffés d'émotions, leurs langues souillant chaque recoin de ma chair, leurs griffes arrachant ma peau, leurs orbites vides scrutant mes failles et mes faiblesses.

Je revois les images qu'ils me forçaient à regarder, je sens l'odeur de leur anatomie visqueuse.

J'entends à nouveau leurs sons gutturaux et leurs viles paroles. J'ai encore envie de mourir, de disparaître dans le Grand Sommeil pour ne plus revenir.

Je tremble, mais ce n'est pas de froid, je le crains. Je tremble comme jamais je n'ai tremblé depuis mon retour de cet abominable royaume. Je suis terrifié, seul et mon esprit est au supplice. J'aimerais pouvoir oublier d'un claquement de doigt ce qu'ils m'ont fait subir, mais je suis bien trop las. Je sens des larmes couler sur mes joues. Je me déteste. Je suis devenu un paria, faible, sans éclat, un corps à l'âme souffreteuse. Les tremblements s'accentuent au fur et à mesure que ces horribles souvenirs prennent possession de mon esprit.

Je me prends la tête entre les mains, espérant que ce geste fera disparaître tous mes maux. Je contiens mes cris et mon effroi, je n'ai jamais autant souffert. Mon corps ne répond plus et se met à vaciller. Je m'écroule à genoux sur la pierre froide de ce royaume en ruines et essaie de ne pas hurler. Je serre les dents et les poings, comme de terribles images s'impriment au fer rouge en mon âme.

**_« Loki, tu n'as pas d'âme. »_**

Le cadavre de ma mère me crache sa haine à la figure. Son odeur emplit mes narines et me donne envie de vomir.

- **Pitié… Ayez pitié …**

Je n'ai jamais imploré qui que ce soit jusqu'à présent. Là, dans le froid glacial de Jötunheim, j'implore ma délivrance à qui veut bien l'entendre.

**« Loooooki…. »**

Les voix, ces horribles voix, leurs sons charbonneux, synonymes de souffrance brute. Elles n'en ont pas fini avec moi, je le sais et je suis figé de terreur. J'ai de plus en plus de mal à retrouver mon souffle, j'étouffe de frayeur.

- **Thor. **

Il est la seule personne susceptible d'apaiser mes souffrances. Il est la personne que j'aime le plus au monde, la seule qui n'ait jamais cessé de m'aimer en retour, exception faite de ma mère adoptive. Mais il n'est pas là. Cependant, une main bienveillante se pose sur mon épaule.

- **Loki. Tout va s'arranger, je te le promets.**

Shiba. Elle se tient à genoux en face de moi et m'offre ses bras pour seul refuge. Je ne sais plus quoi faire, je suis complètement désorienté, ivre de mal et de fatigue. Elle se rapproche de moi et me serre fort contre son cœur. Au moment où ma joue touche sa poitrine, une béatitude hors de l'entendement prend naissance au centre de mon corps. En quelques secondes, ma douleur disparaît. Je suis au Valhalla, je suis calme et tranquille. Je m'accroche à ses épaules pour ne pas m'effondrer et il me semble qu'un fébrile espoir renaît en mon esprit. Je pleure de félicité contre son épaule nue.

- **Shiba, que me fais-tu ?**

- **Je te donne ce dont tu as besoin, ce dont tu as toujours manqué.**

Je reste contre elle car sa chaleur me réconforte. Je ne voudrais être nulle part ailleurs en cet instant. Son corps a une saveur exquise, mélange de miel et de rose. Je la respire tendrement et me laisse aller à la somnolence. Je sens ses doigts caresser mes cheveux. Une émotion sourde et pure traverse ma chair, elle la nettoie, la soigne. Lorsqu'elle étreint mon âme, les pleurs redoublent. Je n'ai jamais rien reçu de pareil. C'est au-delà de la magie, au-delà de la science, bien au-delà d'un quelconque pouvoir suprême. Je ne peux plus parler, je ne peux que ressentir. Et m'abandonner complètement entre ses bras.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Nous sommes rentrés dans la grotte. Shiba a recréé l'illusion qui avait accueilli mon corps en lambeaux. Il fait bon, ce que je vois est agréable et me rappelle la bibliothèque d'Asgard, faite de bois couleur noisette. Je ne dis rien, encore sous le coup de ce que je viens de ressentir. Ce silence pourrait me sembler pesant, mais c'est sans compter sur le sourire de Shiba qui apaise mon esprit.

- **A quoi penses-tu, Loki ?**

Sa voix est cristalline, elle me plaît.

- **A cette magie que tu m'as transmise. Je n'ai jamais rien connu de tel. D'où te vient ce pouvoir ?**

- **Tu as soif d'apprendre, Laufeyson, j'aime cela. En son temps, je t'enseignerai ce pouvoir. Mais tu dois d'abord guérir de tes souffrances. Et pour cela, tu vas devoir y faire face.**

Son ton est sans appel. Il est dur mais terriblement juste.

- **Je ne sais pas si j'en serai capable, Shiba.**

Elle se lève et me rejoint de l'autre côté de la caverne. Elle place délicatement ses mains de chaque côté de mon visage.

- **Je crois en toi, prince Jötun.**

J'ose poser mes mains sur les siennes. J'ai l'impression de la connaître depuis toujours. Je peux éprouver cette confiance au plus profond de ma chair. L'émotion tremble en moi. Je ferme les yeux.

- **Laisse cette émotion t'envahir, Loki. Apprivoise-la, touche-la de ton esprit et ne bride pas tes sentiments. Lâche prise.**

Mes défenses s'amenuisent peu à peu, malheureusement, les vieux réflexes ont la vie dure.

- **Non, je ne peux pas ! **

Je repousse violemment la guérisseuse et me lève d'un bond, comme piqué par la pointe d'une épée.

- **Ce n'est rien, Loki. Cela est peut-être un peu prématuré.**

Je plonge mes yeux gorgés de rage au fond de ses prunelles de jais.

- **Pourquoi fais-tu cela ? Pourquoi as-tu accepté de me soigner ? Qu'y gagnes-tu ?**

Il y a forcément un but à tout cela, un objectif caché qui me dépasse. En quoi pourrais-je lui être utile ? Que restera-t-il de moi une fois que ses desseins seront accomplis ?

- **Loki, je ne suis pas comme Odin. Je ne suis pas comme ton père.**

- **IL N'EST PAS MON PERE !**

L'illusion de la grotte disparaît, ne laissant que des parois humides et sales. Je tremble de nouveau. Shiba se déplace lentement vers moi, les mains tendues, le visage fermé.

- **Loki, je ne suis pas ton ennemie.**

- **ALORS QUI ES-TU ? QUE ME VEUX-TU ? **

Elle continue de marcher dans ma direction. Je recule jusqu'à ce que mes reins butent contre l'un des murs de la grotte.

- **Je veux simplement t'aider. Pourquoi ne l'acceptes-tu pas ? **

Je sais très bien pourquoi.

- **Parce que… parce que …**

Je n'arrive pas à le verbaliser car la réalité me fend le cœur.

Ses mains sont dans les miennes. L'illusion reprend forme. Nous nous asseyons l'un en face de l'autre. Shiba me fait passer ce qu'elle ressent, sans prononcer un seul mot. J'entends toutefois sa voix dans ma tête.

**_« Accepte d'être aimé, Loki. »_**

Je souris d'un sourire honnête, synonyme de ma reddition. Ses yeux me sourient en retour. Je devrais en être ravi. Pourtant, de vieux démons me disent que je ne mérite pas ce qu'elle a à m'offrir, que le mensonge est à la porte et qu'elle ne vaut pas mieux que ce vieux fou d'Odin.

Une panique familière refait surface et réveille le monstre que j'ai toujours été. Alors que mes mains caressent son visage, mes origines se dévoilent. Mes doigts fins et bleus parcourent les traits de cette charmante physiologie diaphane. Ma voix, éraillée et sifflante ne frappe qu'une fois … et elle ne rate jamais sa cible.

- **Ne t'avise jamais de me trahir, Shiba. Auquel cas, je te tuerai de mes propres mains. **

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

POV Thor :

Père est dans tous ses états. Il bouillonne de rage. Heimdall a été contraint de lui dire ce que nous avons accompli à Jötunheim et cela lui déplaît fortement.

- **J'AI BANNI CETTE FEMME ! CETTE ENGEANCE DANGEREUSE ! ET TU REMETS LE DESTIN DE TON FRERE ENTRE SES MAINS !?**

- **Père, elle est la seule à pouvoir le sauver !**

Sa fureur est à son paroxysme.

- **TU TE DIS ROI D'ASGARD, MAIS TU NE PENSES QU'A TON EGO ! AS-TU PENSE AUX RISQUES QUE TU POURRAIS FAIRE COURIR A TON ROYAUME, A TON PEUPLE ?**

- **J'AI PENSE A LOKI ! Contrairement à vous, Père !**

Devant mon émoi, le père de toute chose tente de calmer sa colère.

- **Je sais, mon fils. **

Son visage est grave et marqué. Son regard se perd dans l'immense salle du trône pendant de longues minutes.

- **Thor, je ne te blâme pas. Je pense seulement à nos sujets et à leur sécurité.**

Je ne comprends pas pourquoi Père ne fait pas confiance à Shiba. Il ne la connaît pas comme je la connais. Il n'a pas ressenti ce que j'ai ressenti en sa présence et surtout, il n'a pas vu les progrès visibles chez mon frère.

En à peine un mois, Loki a été transformé par cette guérisseuse hors du commun. Son corps a retrouvé sa vigueur de jadis. Il est plus calme, plus réfléchi, plus posé. Son niveau de magie dépasse à présent celui de notre mère et ses intentions changent, jour après jour.

J'ai demandé à Odin de m'accompagner sur Jötunheim, mais il a sempiternellement refusé, arguant qu'il n'avait rien à y faire. Je m'aperçois qu'il est loin de porter autant d'amour à son second fils qu'il ne veut l'admettre et cela me brise le cœur. Loki mérite une autre chance après toutes les horreurs qu'il a endurées. Et je suis prêt à lui faire confiance à nouveau, à croire qu'il peut racheter ses erreurs passées. Je meurs d'envie de retrouver le frère d'autrefois, celui qui riait et s'amusait d'un rien, celui qui me soutenait envers et contre tous. Et je suis prêt à sacrifier mon trône pour cela.

Je sors de la salle**,** la mort dans l'âme. La phrase d'Hela ne cesse de me torturer. Je ne peux croire qu'Odin soit responsable de ce qu'a vécu mon petit frère. Je repense à l'état dans lequel je l'ai retrouvé et tente de ne pas mêler Père à ces monstruosités. Hela est une menteuse, une tricheuse et une hypocrite. Pourtant, elle semblait bigrement sincère quand elle m'a asséné ces mots teintés de vérité.

J'accélère le pas en direction du Bifrost et d'Heimdall, espérant des réponses.

- **Mon Roi, que me vaut ta visite ?**

- **Heimdall, ne joue pas au terrien sans cervelle ! Tu sais très bien pourquoi je suis ici.**

- **Et tu sais très bien que je ne répondrai pas à ta question.**

Je tente les yeux de chat potté, comme j'ai pu le voir sur Terre. Heimdall sourit grandement.

- **Même Loki n'y est jamais arrivé de cette façon. Et pourtant, il manie cette illusion à la perfection.**

Tout à coup**,** mon frère me manque cruellement. Heimdall, bien entendu, le remarque et ne manque pas de me faire la morale.

- **Thor, ne lui accorde pas si vite ta confiance. Tu risques de ne pas survivre à une nouvelle déception !**

- **Heimdall, pourquoi suis-je le seul ici à croire encore en mon frère ?**

Il ne sourit plus.

- **Peut-être car tu es le seul à l'aimer malgré tout ce qu'il a pu faire comme coups pendables.**

Mon regard se durcit, mon expression reflète mon amertume.

- **Thor, je ne te juge pas, mais ne me force pas à pardonner à Loki. Je ne le ferai jamais.**

Je voudrais tant qu'il le voit comme je le vois.

- **Heimdall, ce débat est vain. Tu ne me feras pas changer d'avis.**

- **Ceci n'était nullement dans mes intentions. Je veux juste te mettre en garde****. Je**** perçois des choses que tu ne comprends même pas. Et ce que je discerne ne me plaît pas du tout.**

Je ris faiblement.

- **Tu vois le mal partout.**

Il répond à mon rire.

- **Et toi, Thor, tu ne le vois nulle part.**

Nous en resterons là pour aujourd'hui. Je le salue humblement et marche vers les jardins du palais, l'un des lieux préférés de Loki, l'un de mes lieux préférés aussi. Loki adorait y recevoir ses leçons de magie. Il pouvait y rester des heures entières à contempler les merveilles de la nature Asgardienne, et je ne parle pas uniquement des fleurs ! Nous y avons essuyé nos premiers échecs amoureux mais également conquis nos premières femmes. Nous y avons joué, ri, pleuré, bu, dormi. Ces jardins étaient notre refuge.

Ils sont toujours aussi beaux mais l'absence de Loki est une torture et j'ai peine à voir la splendeur des milliers de plantes qui peuplent les longues allées de cailloux blancs. Je voudrais tant que tout redevienne comme avant, que Loki retrouve ce qui faisait de lui un homme bon. J'admire le paysage et me souviens avec amertume de nos moments de joie. Mon frère me manque, cruellement, mais j'espère ardemment qu'il reprend des forces aux côtés de cette magicienne.

C'est fort de cette espérance que je décide d'aller lui rendre visite. Je cours vers le Bifrost, je vois qu'Heimdall est déjà prêt. Un sourire idiot apparait sur mon visage. Je suis heureux car je vais retrouver la personne que j'aime le plus au monde, malgré tout ce qui nous a déliés au fil des années. Je suis heureux, vraiment heureux.

Mais ce que j'ignore, c'est qu'en cet instant, Loki est en train de souffrir le martyr …

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

POV Loki :

- **Concentre-toi, Loki, cette énergie doit devenir une part de toi !**

Cela fait trop longtemps que je me débats. Je sais que ce que fait Shiba est pour mon bien mais je suis épuisé.

Quelques jours auparavant, cette fichue guérisseuse a remarqué que des résidus de magie du 10ème monde polluaient mon esprit et mon corps. Elle a voulu m'apprendre à intégrer complètement cette magie, à la faire mienne en quelque sorte, afin que je puisse m'en servir. Cela partait d'un bon sentiment. Malheureusement, elle a omis de me dire, sciemment je suppose, que cet exercice allait me faire souffrir comme jamais.

- **Essaie encore !**

Elle est aussi impitoyable que sublime. Je la déteste autant que je la … mais je préfère ne pas y penser et rester concentré.

Je ferme les yeux et tente de ressentir cette infâme puissance qui me tord les entrailles. Au plus je me concentre, au moins la douleur est supportable. La bile remonte jusqu'à ma gorge, j'ai l'impression de brûler de l'intérieur. Cette magie me consume, m'épuise. De nouveau, la tête me tourne et je m'effondre sur le sol.

Shiba se penche vers moi et pose sa main dans mes cheveux.

- **Cela se présente déjà mieux qu'au début de la séance****. C'est**** bien, Loki. Tu progresses.**

Je ris sourdement et me retourne. Son sourire sincère est désarmant. Moi qui voulais être sarcastique, je me retrouve à bredouiller un _« merci »_ idiot. Elle me tend la main et m'aide à me relever. La fatigue n'étant pas une alliée pour garder l'équilibre, je m'étale sur le sol, entrainant Shiba dans ma chute. En une fraction de seconde, je me retrouve allongé sur le parterre froid et humide d'une des grottes de Jötunheim. Cela aurait pu être extrêmement désagréable, ce qui est loin d'être le cas, le corps de Shiba étant maladroitement allongé sur le mien.

**-Loki, si tu voulais que je me rapproche de toi, il fallait simplement me le demander gentiment …**

Je suis tétanisé par son aplomb alors que nous nous trouvons dans une situation aussi délicate. Je ne sais absolument pas quoi faire. En fait, je n'ai envie de rien, à part de rester sur cette terre malodorante et putride, avec elle. Sa main se pose sur mon front et elle sourit.

- **Intéressante émotion****,**** Loki Laufeyson !**

Soudainement, ma colère se déploie et je la repousse brusquement. Je me relève aussitôt et l'incendie de mon courroux.

- **Ne sonde jamais mes émotions sans me le dire, tu m'entends ? JAMAIS !**

Je suis furieux. Désemparé et furieux. J'ai envie de la voir souffrir, de lui arracher le cœur et de m'en nourrir. C'est à ce moment-là que Shiba me lance une attaque magique des plus gratinées. Je la reçois en plein ventre. Elle décuple le pouvoir ésotérique sensé pollué mon anatomie et mon âme, le sortilège de ces horribles êtres du Néant … ma souffrance est sans limite. Shiba me considère avec colère et mépris.

- **LOKI LAYFESON ! MAINTENANT, AGIS ! SERS-TOI DE TA RAGE ! DOMPTE LA THEURGIE DU 10EME MONDE QUI SOUILLE CE QUE TU ES, DEMI-ASGARDIEN!**

Là, au milieu de ma fureur, je perçois un pouvoir connu, une sensation familière. Mon esprit se reconnecte à mon cœur et je m'en empare.

- **JE NE SUIS PAS ASGARDIEN ! SORCIERE !**

Shiba reçoit mon attaque en plein visage et se retrouve projetée à des centaines de mètres de la cavité qui nous sert de salle d'entraînement dans le paysage désolé et silencieux de Jötunheim.

J'entends son cri en écho à ma rage et cela me satisfait au plus haut point. Je prends alors quelques secondes pour me délecter de cette vile émotion lorsqu'une immense souffrance étreint mon esprit. Une souffrance incommensurable …

_La sienne. _


	5. Chapter 4

Un nouveau chapitre de ma fic surnaturelle! Merci aux personnes qui lisent cette fiction, ça me fait très plaisir! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira! Loki se dévoile, dévoile ses sentiments et ses manques.

Bonne lecture! Merci à Anne-Laure, ma bêta pour ses améliorations, corrections et suggestions!

**THE ORDER OF DEATH**

**CHAPITRE 4**

Bêta : Anne-Laure Mallié

_Chanson écoutée par Anne-Laure: Burn – Ellie Goulding_

**POV Loki**

Je cours comme un fou en direction de Shiba**,** que je retrouve allongée sur le sol, inconsciente. Je la prends dans mes bras et l'appelle. Je suis anéanti. Comment ai-je pu lui faire autant de mal ? Je suis un monstre, une aberration, un puits de méchanceté égoïste.

- **Shiba ! Je t'en prie, ne me laisse pas ! NE ME LAISSE PAS !**

Un trou béant semble se former en plein milieu de ma poitrine. Je serre son corps contre le mien et tente de contenir mes larmes. Je suis un monstre qui détruit tous ceux qui l'aiment. J'aurais dû pourrir dans le 10ème monde. Je n'aurais jamais dû en revenir. Ma tristesse est sans borne.

Brusquement, en quelques secondes, le corps de Shiba disparaît entre mes mains.

- **NOOOOOOOOOOOOOON !**

- **Loki, retourne-toi, je suis là.**

Elle se tient juste à quelques centimètres de moi, dans toute sa beauté, ses cheveux emmêlés, sa peau diaphane, son humble sourire. Je me jette dans ses bras et la plaque contre ma poitrine.

- **Shiba, j'ai eu si peur ! J'ai eu si peur de te perdre ! **

Sa souffrance coule encore intensément dans mes veines. Je caresse ses cheveux et plonge mon regard dans le sien.

- **Je suis sincèrement désolé****,**** Shiba, de toute mon**** …**

Je me retiens, me rappelant les paroles de ma mère dans mon cauchemar.

Je n'ai pas d'âme, je viens de le lui prouver à l'instant. Je n'ai même pas de cœur. Jen'ai rien à lui offrir, à part le chaos, l'agonie et mon arrogante stupidité.

Je ne mérite pas son aide. Je dois partir. Je dois la laisser et ne plus jamais revenir… Je ne suis bon pour personne.

Une de ses mains se pose sur mon cœur, délicatement. Je ressens alors la même félicité que le jour de notre rencontre néanmoins, quelque chose a changé. Cette émotion est sensiblement différente. Plus forte, plus intime.

- **Loki. Tu m'as montré ce que je savais déjà.**

Je veux me défaire de l'étreinte de ses bras, mais elle m'en empêche. Elle ne se doute pas que je suis nocif. Elle n'a absolument pas conscience de l'obscurité, ni de la dangerosité qui nourrissent mon cœur vide.

- **Shiba, de quoi parles-tu ?**

- **De ce dont tu es capable au fond de toi, de ce que tu peux recevoir et donner. De cela.**

Elle renforce son toucher sur ma poitrine. L'émotion s'intensifie au-delà de l'imaginable. Mon cœur bat plus vite. Je sens ma solide carapace intérieure se fissurer en un milliard de fragments de douleur.

Je suis mis à nu, mon esprit se dévoile et je perçois alors ce qui anime l'âme de Shiba. Une compassion sans limite, un non jugement perpétuel, une soif de vivre. La fureur de l'espoir.

- **Shiba****, ****tu vas me tuer …**

- **Oh non****,**** Loki Laufeyson, au contraire ! Je suis ici pour te ressusciter.**

**xxxxxxxxxx**

**POV Thor**

J'oublie toujours à quel point le froid de Jötunheim peut être douloureux. Je marche vite, tentant de ne pas faire attention aux regards hostiles et autres velléités de combat des géants de glace, Mojlnir dans la main, prêt à se déchainer. Malgré la trêve qui devrait unir nos deux royaumes, j'ai du mal à leur faire confiance.

Je marche en direction de la caverne de Shiba. Le long du chemin, j'entends un cri, le cri de Loki. Je cours à en perdre haleine, espérant ne pas arriver trop tard.

Je l'aperçois enfin, penché sur le corps inanimé de Shiba. A cette distance, je ne peux entendre ce qu'il dit, mais il semble abattu, ivre d'abandon et cela me brise le cœur.

Je me rapproche silencieusement. Je n'ose pas interrompre mon frère dans ses adieux, car, cela ne fait aucun doute, Shiba est en train de quitter ce royaume.

- **NOOOOOOOOOOON !**

Loki hurle sa tristesse mais il ne voit pas ce que je vois : une Shiba resplendissante se tient derrière lui. Cela me fait sourire. Mon frère n'est pas le seul à maîtriser l'illusion et il vient de se faire prendre à son propre piège.

Shiba a intérêt à courir vite, Loki n'apprécie vraiment pas ce genre de subterfuge, surtout quand il en est la victime. Je souris encore un peu plus, imaginant les sentiments qui doivent animer mon frère en cet instant.

Toutefois, rien ne se passe comme prévu. Loki se jette dans les bras de la guérisseuse**,** de la même manière qu'il se pelotonnait dans ceux de notre mère, lors de ses terreurs nocturnes.

Soudain, je prends conscience de ce qui était inconcevable il y a encore quelques semaines : Loki, mon arrogant petit frère, vaniteux et narcissique, qui n'apprécie soi-disant que sa seule et précieuse petite personne, est en train de tomber éperdument amoureux de cette femme hors du commun.

Je me rapproche encore, consumé de curiosité et désireux de vérifier l'exactitude de ce que j'avance.

Son regard envers elle ne trompe pas. Loki aime cette femme, intensément, intimement. Cependant, je le connais, il ne l'admettra jamais, du moins, il ne se rendra pas sans se battre, malheureusement.

D'ailleurs, il tente sa première esquive, sans succès. Shiba le retient contre elle, sa main contre la poitrine de mon frère. Son regard s'intensifie, je pourrais presque ressentir la béatitude qui les lie, tant ce qui se passe entre eux est intense. Je n'ai jamais vu mon frère ainsi, aussi calme, détendu, vrai, sans artifice. Il paraît si fragile dans les bras de Shiba.

Je les laisse partir au loin, maintenant une distance polie avant de les rejoindre dans la grotte. Lorsque j'y pénètre, un feu magique tente de chauffer une caverne glaciale et morne. A ma vue, Loki se lève d'un bond et me salue.

- **Thor, mon frère, cela fait bien longtemps.**

Malgré son ton de reproche, sa joie est sincère. Je peux la sentir. Et cela me réjouit. Shiba se lève à son tour et me salue formellement, avec la dignité et la prestance qui la caractérise. Elle m'invite à prendre place devant le feu. Nous nous asseyons les uns contre les autres, Loki au milieu. Je le toise d'un regard malicieux :

- **Mon frère, cela ne te rappelle rien ?**

Il rit faiblement.

- **Tes vingt ans, la nuit où tu as failli brûler ta cape ! **

Shiba se met à rire à gorge déployée.

- **Thor, ce n'est pas vrai !**

Devant ma mine déconfite, son hilarité redouble. Et déclenche celle de mon frère. Cela fait des siècles que je n'ai pas entendu Loki rire de la sorte. Evidemment, il détaille longuement l'histoire, ce qui me fait rougir de honte.

- **En un mot : anthologique !**

- **Oui, Loki, je sais, je sais ! J'étais jeune à l'époque !**

Nous laissons nos rires se perdre dans la profondeur sordide de la grotte. Un tendre silence nous englobe alors, chacun étant perdu dans des pensées agréables … du moins pour Shiba et moi.

J'observe Loki du coin de l'œil : il paraît si fatigué. Ses yeux se noient dans les flammes illusoires du feu magique. Je remarque qu'il tremble un peu. Je n'ose agir en la présence de Shiba. Cette dernière, évidemment, a remarqué tout ce qui se passe entre mon frère et moi.

- **Je vous laisse quelques minutes, je pense que vous devez avoir beaucoup de choses à partager.**

Loki relève son visage. Son attitude me fait penser à celle des tournesols qui poussent sur Midgard. Des fleurs qui se nourrissent littéralement du soleil en se tournant vers lui, comme dépendantes de sa lumière bienfaitrice. Il semble déçu de la voir partir mais il ne dit mot. Shiba nous salue silencieusement et quitte la caverne.

- **Loki, cette femme est bonne pour toi, tu t'en rends compte, n'est-ce pas ? **Il fixe les flammes sans rien dire.** Mon frère, comment te sens-tu ?**

- **Mieux. **

Il ne veut rien dire de plus.

- **Je constate que tu es en train de changer depuis que tu es avec elle.**

- **Je ne suis pas AVEC elle. Elle a seulement la gentillesse, ou la BETISE, de me soigner. **

Le masque froid du détachement illusoire, encore. Les mauvaises habitudes ont la vie dure. Cependant, je ne me laisse pas avoir.

- **Mère serait fière de toi.**

J'ai conscience de m'aventurer sur un chemin épineux mais je n'en ai cure.

- **Thor, qu'en sais-tu ?**

- **Je le sais, c'est tout.**

- **Ta naïveté m'étonnera toujours, mon frère !**

Le ton est grinçant, acerbe et méprisant. Loki, comme toujours, est sempiternellement tiraillé entre sa vraie nature et ses illusions. J'aimerais tant le comprendre.

- **Loki, pourquoi fais-tu cela ? Pourquoi encore agir de la sorte après tout ce que tu as enduré ?**

Il se lève d'un bond, la rage au fond de ses prunelles et me toise, durement, avec haine et amertume.

- **Que sais-tu de ce que j'ai enduré ? Qu'imagines-tu lors de tes nuits sans sommeil, roi d'Asgard ? Que crois-tu savoir de mes souffrances ?**

La tristesse a remplacé la haine, mais le mépris est toujours là, suintant de chacune de ses syllabes.

- **Loki, ce que j'ai vu à Asgard me suffit.**

- **TU N'AS RIEN VU ! RIEN ! ET POURTANT****,**** TU CROIS TOUT SAVOIR !**

Sa souffrance est énorme. Elle m'atteint en pleine figure. Pourtant, je réussis à prendre sur moi pour me lever tout en gardant mon calme.

- **Loki, tu as raison. Explique-moi. Je ne demande qu'à te comprendre.**

- **Ne peux-tu tout simplement pas me laisser tranquille ? Que veux-tu ? **

- **Ton amour****. Je**** veux qu'il revienne, je veux pouvoir le mériter.**

Il éclate d'un rire sardonique et cruel.

- **Tu ne mérites pas ce que j'ai à t'offrir. **

- **Mais Shiba, si. C'est donc cela ?**

Pour la première fois, j'arrive à méduser mon frère. Mais cela ne dure pas.

- **C'est différent. Thor, abandonne ce rêve futile et retourne d'où tu viens. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Comme tu l'as dit, Shiba m'est bénéfique. Je suis entre de bonnes mains, tu n'as plus à t'en faire. **

Je me rapproche de mon frère et le prends dans mes bras. Il ne résiste pas et enroule les siens autour de mes épaules.

- **Loki, tu me manques. **

Il aspire une grande bouffée d'air avant de rétorquer, non sans mal.

- **Toi aussi, tu me manques.**

Sa sincérité est désarmante. Comment peut-il passer du mépris à la tendresse aussi rapidement ?

Nous restons dans les bras l'un de l'autre de longues minutes. Je voudrais tant le retrouver. Retrouver ce qui nous animait jadis. Mais je sais que cela lui prendra énormément de temps. Je sens son corps trembler contre le mien. Ses origines Jötuns **ressurgissent**, comme le jour où je l'ai retrouvé à l'agonie dans les couloirs du palais d'Asgard.

- **Mon frère, cette planète est mauvaise pour Shiba et toi. Vous devez absolument revenir sur Asgard.**

Mon frère s'extirpe de mes bras.

- **Comment le pourrions-nous ? J'en ai été bannie. Je te l'ai déjà expliqué.**

Shiba et sa voix mélodieuse, empreinte du calme des dieux. Les yeux de mon frère s'écarquillent. Il semble interloqué par ce que vient de dire la guérisseuse.

- **Qu'est-ce donc que cette infamie ?**

- **Odin m'a bannie d'Asgard, je ne peux y retourner. Le Gardien le saurait et nous aurions tous de graves ennuis. J'ai déjà assez souffert. Retourner dans le 10****ème**** monde est un risque que je ne veux pas prendre. **

La fureur de Loki est sans égale. Ses poings sont serrés, sa mâchoire crispée. Il souffre de contenir sa rage.

- **QUE VEUX-TU DIRE ? Shiba, explique-toi****,**** je te prie.**

- **Seules deux personnes ont le pouvoir d'envoyer une personne condamnée à l'exil dans le 10****ème**** monde. **

J'implore Shiba du regard. J'implore son silence. Mais je sais que ce que je souhaite est perdu d'avance. Loki est en train de se mordre les lèvres jusqu'au sang. Shiba se rapproche de nous et pose ses mains sur nos cœurs.

- **Il n'y a qu'Hela et Odin ****qui**** ont le pouvoir de bannir leurs sujets en les abandonnant dans le 10****ème**** monde. **

Je ressens un calme sans commune mesure. Je vois que Loki se laisse submerger par cette émotion, non sans se battre. Ses poings se desserrent, ses yeux se perdent dans ceux de Shiba.

- **Je connais un moyen pour tromper Heimdall. Shiba, Thor, nous partons sur Asgard immédiatement.**

- **Je doute que cela soit si simple.**

Shiba paraît résignée.

- **Pour que le Gardien ne se doute de rien, il va nous falloir déployer ****une magie ****très puissante. Une magie qui demandera une quantité très importante d'énergie. Loki, loin de moi l'idée de te sous-estimer, mais je pense que tu n'es pas prêt.**

Shiba s'éloigne de nous en souriant. Un sourire empreint de franchise. De bienveillance. Mon frère est littéralement hypnotisé. Il reste un long moment sans rien dire.

- **Thor, retourne sur Asgard. Fais en sorte qu'Heimdall ne te pose aucune question. Mens s'il le faut. Nous viendrons quand nous serons … prêts !**

Ce dernier mot est rempli d'amertume. Mais il sonne juste.

Je serre mon frère dans mes bras encore une fois avant de partir.

- **Loki, fais attention à toi.**

- **Cesse de te morfondre pour moi. Fais-moi confiance.**

Cela m'est encore difficile, Loki le sait.

- **Tu as cru en ma rage autrefois. Rassure-toi, elle est toujours présente.**

Je pars sans me retourner. Sa rage, son feu intérieur, ce mal qui ronge mon frère depuis si longtemps. Je pars le cœur lourd, me doutant de ce qui risque d'arriver lorsque Loki remettra les pieds sur Asgard. Toutefois, l'espoir de Shiba est contagieux et je décide de m'y accrocher … pour ne pas m'effondrer.

**xxxxxxxxx**

_Chanson écoutée par Anne-Laure : A thousand years – Christina Perry_

**POV Loki**

Mon frère est parti depuis une heure au moins et le lourd silence qu'il a laissé derrière lui nous enveloppe encore. J'ai toujours froid, devant ce feu qui ne réchauffe rien. Shiba maintient une distance polie entre nous, remarquant la sourde colère qui me dévore.

Je n'ai donc pas atterri sur le 10ème monde par hasard. Une nouvelle fois, Odin m'a utilisé à dessein. Il voulait me tuer, j'en suis convaincu. Il voulait se débarrasser de cette relique inutile, qu'il traînait avec lui depuis qu'il m'avait ramené dans son royaume. Il aurait pu le faire quand j'étais son prisonnier, enfermé dans ma cellule. Rien de plus facile. Et je l'aurais laissé faire.

Néanmoins, il ne l'a pas fait. Il voulait me faire souffrir, me torturer, me faire payer mes infamies. Lui qui clamait si fort sa paternité sur moi **…** J'ai été idiot, un fou arrogant et stupide. Je m'en veux d'avoir cru Odin capable de pardon. Je m'en veux de m'être laissé aller à la confiance filiale.

_Je suis un sot ! _

Le seigneur de toutes choses ne pouvait ignorer la souffrance infligée aux prisonniers du 10ème monde. Je l'imagine se réjouir de ma peine, s'enorgueillir de mes suppliques. Dans la salle de guérison, il ne pleurait pas sur moi, mais sur son cuisant échec !

Mes poings sont serrés et ma gorge nouée de fureur. J'ai envie de détruire le royaume qui m'a vu grandir. J'ai envie d'arracher les entrailles d'Odin et de les voir se consumer dans mes mains. Le feu change de couleur et se pare d'un vert émeraude.

- **Loki, non.**

Shiba se déplace dans ma direction, sur ses gardes. Je tente de calmer ce qui me remue à l'intérieur. Le feu redevient jaune, non sans difficulté. Shiba s'assied à mes côtés et pose sa main sur la mienne.

- **Je sais ce que tu ressens. Je l'ai vécu. **

Je plonge mes yeux dans les siens, y cherchant je ne sais quel réconfort, je ne sais quelles réponses.

- **Shiba, tu me connais à présent mieux que moi-même. Pourtant, je ne connais rien de toi. Cela me semble injuste.**

Elle sourit et serre ma main un peu plus fortement. Des images caressent mon esprit : Shiba, jeune et radieuse. Ses parents. Je suis abasourdi.

- **Oui, Loki. Mon sang est de la même couleur que le tien. Mes origines Jötunes me viennent de mon père.**

- **Je pensais que cela était impossible. Que nous ne pouvions pas … **

- **Mélanger nos gènes ? Etre conçus par deux espèces différentes ? Définitivement, tu as beaucoup de choses à désapprendre !**

D'autres images défilent. La mort de sa mère, condamnée par le père d'Odin.

- **Shiba, quel était son crime ?**

Elle me sourit amoureusement. Je voudrais lâcher sa main mais j'en suis incapable.

- **D'avoir enfanté d'un géant de glace et de l'avoir aimé. Mon père ne s'est pas remis de sa disparition. Il s'est laissé mourir sur Jötunheim.**

Je peux sentir sa tristesse au plus profond de mes pores. Ce partage est extrêmement intime et me met mal à l'aise. Cependant, Shiba continue de me montrer ses souvenirs.

Elle fut élevée par d'autres géants de glace, dont une femme un peu plus âgée qu'elle. Elle semblait l'aimer comme sa petite sœur. Ce qui les unissait me touche profondément et je ferme les yeux pour apprécier.

- **Elle m'a tout donné, Loki. **

- **Qu'est-elle devenue ?**

Le flot d'images s'arrête brusquement.

- **Elle est morte en combattant l'armée d'Asgard, il y a bien longtemps.**

Je connais bien cette histoire. Je la connais par cœur. Et elle me dégoûte.

- **Shiba, s'il te plaît. Montre m'en davantage.**

J'ai soif de cette femme. Soif de son vécu, de ses émotions qui semblent me nourrir.

Je la retrouve sur Asgard. Elle fut donc guérisseuse royale. Voilà ce qui explique beaucoup de choses. Je souris en revoyant le palais, la salle de guérison, les nombreux couloirs où je jouais avec mon frère. Puis, soudain, je la vois, elle. Mon cœur se fend. Ma mère se tient au milieu du couloir, malade, affaiblie.

- **Loki, je suis désolée de te montrer cela, mais tu voulais savoir …**

- **Continue. **

Shiba et Frigga sont dans la salle de guérison. Shiba s'affaire du mieux qu'elle peut, utilisant la magie Asgardienne, inefficace.

Peu à peu, son pouvoir change, il devient plus fort, plus puissant, plus destructeur. Je connais ce pouvoir. Il est ma seconde peau. Je vois ma mère retrouver des forces, du courage. Shiba lui donne tout ce qu'elle peut lui donner pour la guérir. Soudainement, une émotion me traverse. Une image dans une image. Les pensées de ma mère, ses paroles, ses mots chuchotés.

**_« Shiba ! Si je ne survis pas, promets-moi de veiller sur Loki. »_**

Les images s'estompent. Je comprends. Je me rends compte de tout. Je ressens tout ce que j'aurais dû ressentir depuis ma naissance, tout ce que j'ai refusé de voir. Et je m'effondre comme un château de cartes dans les bras de Shiba.


	6. Chapter 5

Un nouveau chapitre! Un grand merci à Anne-Laure pour ses corrections et ses conseils! Merci à vous pour vos reviews! Bonne lecture!

**THE ORDER OF DEATH**

**CHAPITRE 5**

Bêta : Anne-Laure Mallié

POV Shiba :

Loki dort profondément, éreinté par ses souffrances. Ce qu'il a vu à travers la magie que j'emploie l'a épuisé de tristesse. Je me sens coupable de l'avoir fait souffrir**,** mais je ne pouvais faire autrement. Malheureusement, il n'a pas vu le pire. Et le pire viendra assez tôt. Je me rapproche de lui. Il tremble de froid. Je le couvre de ma peau de bête, espérant que cette chaleur sera suffisante.

Thor a raison, ce royaume est une plaie ouverte, il ne nous apporte rien de bon. Malgré la protection et le soutien qui nous ont été accordés par notre peuple d'origine, nous allons devoir partir, vite. Nous ne sommes pas dupes, les géants ne le font point pour nous, mais pour défier le père de toutes choses. La rudesse de Jötunheim rend la guérison de Loki plus difficile et cela risque d'augmenter ses souffrances déjà bien trop nombreuses.

Je pose délicatement la main dans les cheveux de celui que j'ai vu grandir. Il a tant changé, tant enduré, tant souffert. Même si je ne cautionne pas ses tromperies, je les comprends et les excuse. Je ne suis pas impartiale, je le sais, mais je m'en moque. J'aime ce Jötun depuis le premier jour. De plus, j'ai promis à Frigga de veiller sur son fils, je ne peux pasla décevoir. En hommage à cette amie disparue, je me dois de protéger Loki du mieux que je le peux.

Des larmes coulent sur mes joues au souvenir de la femme d'Odin. Il ne la méritait pas. Son amour pour lui était sans bornes. Lui était trop occupé à jouer à la guerre pour s'en rendre compte. Tant de moments passés à se morfondre contre mon épaule, de nuits sans sommeil bercées par l'inquiétude. Et cette fameuse journée, la journée de mon bannissement, la journée où j'ai sauvé Frigga de la mort.

Le gémissement de Loki me sort de ma triste rêverie. J'accentue mon toucher pour voir ce qui le tracasse. Il rêve. De sa mère, du 10ème monde, d'Asgard, de Midgard, de Thor. Tout se mélange et se confond en un brouillard de mélancolie. Soudain, son corps se tend. J'ôte ma main de ses cheveux pour la poser sur son cœur. Je les entends qui s'avancent dans la brume de son sommeil : les voix, les sons d'outre-tombe, les syllabes au goût d'agonie des êtres du néant. Les voix l'appellent, le jugent, lui rappellent un passé peu glorieux. Ses gémissements s'intensifient tandis que les voix se font plus proches, plus dangereuses.

**_Loki … tu es à nous … tu nous reviendras, prince illégitime d'Asgard …_**

Je vois un cortège d'âmes damnées se diriger vers lui. A sa tête, Frigga, pourrissante, ses viscères dans les mains, implorant la mort de Loki.

**_Mon fils sans âme, tu devrais être à ma place !_**

Suivie de près par les êtres du Néant, gouvernés par leur reine immonde, assoiffée de douleur et de sang. Mon esprit me souffle de partir mais je ne peux abandonner Loki dans cet affreux cauchemar. Ma main appuie plus fort sur sa poitrine. Je sens ma magie percer ses défenses et s'insinuer dans son esprit.

- **Loki, tu n'es pas seul. Ce n'est qu'un cauchemar, tout ce qui tu vis maintenant n'est pas réel. Ecoute ma voix, pas les leurs. **

Je mens. Les voix, les êtres du Néant, leur reine, tout cela est réel. Leur pouvoir obscur est sans limites. Quand on échoue sur le 10ème monde, on n'est pas sensé en revenir. Ils nous rattrapent toujours. Du moins, ils ne nous abandonnent jamais.

Loki gémit de nouveau. Je sens son corps trembler de peur. La reine est à présent à quelques centimètres de son visage. Sa langue caresse la joue de Loki avant de violer sa bouche. Il tente de se dégager de ce baiser empoisonné mais il est trop faible.

Je ferme les yeux et me concentre sur la reine avant de lui envoyer une puissante attaque spirituelle. Loki ouvre grand les yeux et hurle de terreur.

- **Loki, je suis là, c'est fini ! **Sa main s'agrippe avec force à mon épaule gauche. **Tu as fait un cauchemar, calme-toi. **

J'essaie d'adoucir le timbre de ma voix au maximum afin de le ramener à la raison, à ce qui l'entoure, à la réalité de la grotte. Ses yeux ne quittent pas les miens. Sa main me force à me pencher contre lui et je le sens m'attirer prestement pour que je m'approche encore. Je le laisse faire, affreusement consciente de la peur qui l'habite à ce moment précis. Je me retrouve contre lui, le visage dans son cou, ses bras autour de mes épaules. Il ne dit rien. Il se calme, il le tente en tout cas. Je reste silencieuse, attendant que la terreur disparaisse. Sa main droite remonte vers ma nuque pour finir sa course dans mes cheveux en bataille. Il me serre contre lui encore plus fort. Je me demande s'il se rend totalement compte de ce qu'il est en train de faire car jamais il ne s'est dévoilé à moi de la sorte.

Son cœur bat très vite, beaucoup trop vite. Il agonise de peur. Ma main est toujours sur sa poitrine. Je tente alors le tout pour le tout et lui donne ce que j'ai de plus beau, l'émotion la plus pure qu'il soit, afin de le soulager. Sa main sur mon crâne se resserre et il me presse contre son corps. Je sens son souffle sur ma nuque. Son bras gauche enserre ma taille, ses doigts se posent sur ma hanche.

- **Reste avec moi, je t'en prie, ne m'abandonne pas.**

Je ne dis rien et laisse l'émotion se diffuser dans le corps de Loki. Petit à petit, son étreinte se relâche. Cependant, il ne me laisse pas partir. Peu à peu, la peur laisse place à une douce torpeur. J'attends encore un petit moment puis j'essaie de me relever … sans succès. Loki me maintient contre lui.

- **Non ! Reste ! S'il te plaît.**

- **Je ne veux pas m'en aller, Loki. Mais nous serions plus confortablement installés si tu me laissais m'allonger à côté de toi, sous la peau de bête, tu ne crois pas ?**

A contre cœur, il me lâche enfin et me permet de m'allonger à ses côtés. Il remonte la couverture improvisée sur mes épaules.

- **Tu as froid ?**

Sa voix chuchote, comme un enfant qui parle dans le noir. Cela me fait sourire.

- **Non, Loki, je n'ai pas froid, tout va bien.**

- **Alors, tu restes, n'est-ce pas ?**

- **Oui, je reste.**

Son sourire me rappelle à quel point je l'aime. Mais il est encore trop tôt pour le lui dire ou le lui montrer. Et je ne sais toujours pas s'il m'aime en retour. Je préfère ne pas prendre de risque, j'ai déjà assez souffert dans ma vie. Et lui aussi.

J'ouvre mes bras et l'invite à se blottir contre moi. Il n'hésite pas une seconde. Ce qui m'embarrasse un peu.

- **Merci, Shiba. Je ne me sens bien qu'avec toi, tu sais.**

Je sonde discrètement son esprit : aucune barrière mentale, aucune manipulation, aucun mensonge. Ce qu'il me dit est totalement honnête et sincère. Et cela me fait un peu peur. Toutefois, je ne lui montre rien et le serre dans mes bras, comme à mon habitude, en faisant attention de ne pas lui dévoiler les sentiments qui me consument en cet instant, ceci me demandant un effort important.

- **Loki, tout va s'arranger, je te le promets.**

Je me demande si cette phrase lui est uniquement destinée. Moi aussi, j'aimerais me persuader que tout s'arrangera tôt ou tard.

Les lèvres du prince d'Asgard se posent tendrement contre ma clavicule, arrachant à mon corps une onde de plaisir malvenue.

- **Je sais, Shiba.**

Nous fermons nos yeux à l'unisson et nous nous endormons rapidement, laissant nos esprits divaguer dans le monde du sommeil. Un sommeil teinté de baisers et d'yeux vert émeraude, en ce qui me concerne.

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

POV Loki :

Je me réveille en sursaut. Tout est silencieux et sombre. J'entends la respiration de ma bienfaitrice. Je suis dans ses bras, mon visage contre sa poitrine.

_Comment ... ?_

Je me rappelle de mon cauchemar, des voix, de la Reine des êtres du Néant violant mon corps et mon âme en souffrance, puis plus rien : le trou noir. Je tente désespérément de retrouver la mémoire mais rien ne vient, à part un vague souvenir de sécurité et … d'amour. Comment ai-je fait pour me retrouver dans les bras de Shiba, si proche, si … intime ? Je me recule, tentant de ne pas la toucher ni de la réveiller. Une angoisse sourde s'empare de mes entrailles. Qu'avons-nous fait ? Qu'avons-nous partagé pour que mon anatomie se retrouve collée à la sienne dans cette grotte sinistre ? Quel souvenir ai-je oublié ? Je n'ose le lui demander, je n'oserai sûrement jamais.

Une faible lumière traverse la caverne et illumine son visage. Shiba a l'âge de ma mère adoptive et pourtant elle semble plus jeune que moi. Elle paraît avoir vécu mille vies mais aucune marque ne trahit cette longévité, ce long parcours semé d'embûches et de douleur. Cette femme est hors du commun : ses traits, sa voix, son sourire, son élégance. Jamais sur Asgard, je n'ai rencontré de telles beautés. Sans parler de sa magie : intense, puissante, sans faille. Je n'ai jamais rien ressenti de pareil, j'ai l'impression d'être né de nouveau.

Mon cœur se serre.

_Serait-ce de l'amour, Loki Laufeyson ?_

Je tente de faire taire mon esprit, mais mon cœur n'est pas dupe. Plus je la regarde et plus je perds le peu de repères qui me reste. Je me sens dépendent, mais curieusement, cela ne m'effraie pas. Au contraire. Je ne me reconnais plus, je ne sais plus vraiment qui je suis. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que je suis loin d'être sorti d'affaire. Ces cauchemars me vident du peu d'énergie que j'arrive à produire, comme si les êtres du Néant avaient le pouvoir de m'attaquer également par le biais des rêves. Il faudra que j'en parle à Shiba, elle seule est susceptible de me donner des réponses.

Je ferme les yeux et laisse la torpeur me gagner. Les tensions accumulées se relâchent et mon corps s'enfonce dans la pierre froide de la caverne. Je suis détendu, en paix et j'observe mon esprit divaguer dans les méandres du sommeil. Je me sens bien, apaisé et tranquille, sans aucune peur. Mais cela ne dure pas.

Je suis nu, enchaîné à une pierre, je ne peux plus bouger. Je crie, mais aucun son ne sort de ma bouche. Mes chevilles, mes poignets ainsi que ma taille sont engoncés dans des chaines froides et blessantes. Je sens un liquide couler de mes bras. Du sang, mon sang. Je tente de me soustraire à mes liens, mais une douleur fulgurante m'arrête sur le champ. Je ne sais pas où je me trouve. Ma magie ne fonctionne pas, altérée par un sortilège. Je le sens glisser sur moi, me brûler de l'intérieur. J'appelle une nouvelle fois à l'aide, je n'entends que le silence en réponse. J'imagine Heimdall, espérant pouvoir créer un lien entre mon esprit et le sien : une autre douleur, plus sournoise, s'invite en mon âme. Il me semble que mon cerveau est en train d'imploser en des milliards d'étoiles mortes. J'hurle de nouveau, même résultat. Je commence à avoir peur. Rien ne m'est familier, rien ne me dit que je peux m'en sortir. Ma peur se transforme alors en terreur à leur vue.

Des humanoïdes difformes, à la peau grisâtres, émaciés, se déplacent vers moi dans un bruit de succion. Je perçois leurs râles au centre du silence, une sorte d'agonie perpétuelle, de plainte sépulcrale. Mon corps se tend, je me débats, je suis impuissant. Chaque partie de moi souffre le martyr. Ils s'avancent, déterminés, leurs orbites vides semblant scruter le moindre de mes mouvements. Puis arrivent les voix, leurs voix, teintées de la mélodie de la rage et de la faim. Leurs voix qui scandent mon nom, qui acclament leur pitance.

Soudain, je sens leurs griffes acérées transpercer la peau de mes cuisses, leurs langues râpeuses lécher ma chair meurtrie. Je sens leurs bouches embrasser mon torse, descendre sur mon ventre, aspirer mon énergie. Des larmes zèbrent mes joues. L'une de ces créatures se poste face à moi, sa gueule béante à quelques centimètres de la mienne, me montrant ses crocs répugnants, sortant sa longue langue. Je suis à sa merci, je ne peux plus bouger tant l'effroi me submerge. Sa langue est maintenant dans ma bouche, au plus profond de moi, suçant jusqu'à mon âme. Des millions de griffes, de crocs et de lèvres aspirent ce que je suis, ou du moins, ce que je pensais être. Tout cela mélangé se sert de mes envies, de mes desseins, de mon espoir, de ma haine, de ma fureur. Ces êtres se nourrissent de moi, de mon Chi, de ma magie, de mes souvenirs. Je ne suis rien, une poupée de chiffons entre leurs mains suintantes de fluides inconnus et glacés. Je pleure, je gémis, mais le silence accompagne mon élégie.

D'autres mains se posent sur mon crâne et m'infligent des images indécentes de cruauté. Je revois Laufey et son envie de me détruire, Odin et ses desseins corrompus, Thor et son arrogance puérile. Mes émotions les plus négatives sont multipliées au centuple. En plus de ressentir cela, je ressens également le mal que j'ai pu faire aux autres, j'entends les pensées compatissantes des membres de ma soi-disant famille, leur pitié malvenue, leur détestable amour de pacotille. Je ressens leur rejet, ma différence, leur indifférence, tout ce que je n'ai pas pu être à leurs yeux, la négation de ma naissance et de ce que j'ai voulu devenir. La négation de mon être, l'ultime affront, le désamour … je me sens vide, inutile, abandonné, corrompu et souillé de maux indicibles. Mon corps me brûle et me déchire. Je continue de pleurer à chaudes larmes, comme un enfant, espérant une délivrance, sans savoir que le pire est à venir.

La reine de ces monstres se présente devant moi, encore plus abjecte que ses sujets. A son arrivée, tous décampent avec crainte et respect. Elle se rapproche en grognant de satisfaction. Elle me caresse le flanc, tire mes cheveux, resserre mes liens et me viole avec sa langue, se servant de moi, faisant de mon énergie son repas, se délectant de mes pensées : elle se sert de mes émotions pour se faire exploser la panse. Je suis de la nourriture, un menu de choix. De la viande Asgardienne ou Jötune, cela ne fait aucune différence pour cette erreur de la nature !

Puis, tout doucement, son visage descend plus bas, passant sur mon ventre …

Lorsque j'ouvre les yeux, Shiba est au-dessus de moi, l'air totalement paniqué. Je suis en sueur, je tremble de tout mon être. Quelque chose de froid coule le long de mon ventre jusqu'à mon intimité : mon sang, à foison.

- **Loki ! Regarde-moi ! REGARDE-MOI !**

Cela semble sérieux car je vois qu'elle a peur. Je ferme les yeux, éreinté, mort de froid, bientôt mort pour de bon. Je n'ai pas la force de lutter, je n'ai plus rien, ne suis plus rien, je n'ai plus la force de tenter d'exister … je veux mourir, comme lorsque Thor m'a retrouvé agonisant dans les couloirs du palais d'Asgard.

- **Laisse-moi partir …**

Shiba pose ses deux mains sur ma plaie.

- **Non, Loki, ne me fais pas ça !**

Une puissance sans égale me traverse alors tout le corps, de la pointe de mes pieds au sommet de mon crâne. Ma magie se réveille, s'approprie ce pouvoir nouveau, le fait sien, se mêlant à la magie de Shiba.

- **Oui, Loki, continue, intègre-la. **

Elle me sourit de son plus beau sourire. Et continue d'appuyer sur mon ventre.

- **Loki, reste avec moi. Intègre-moi, en toi.**

Tout à coup, je me souviens : de mon cauchemar, de mon réveil, de ma détresse … de son amour. Pour moi. Moi. Loki Laufeyson.

Je saisis ses deux poignets et aspire toute la magie qu'elle me donne. Ma plaie se referme en un quart de seconde, la douleur disparaissant dans un simple murmure. Tout redevient calme et silencieux, nos souffles se faisant échos dans la nuit de Jötunheim. Tout comme nos regards lourds, trop lourds, bien trop lourds de sens. Toute cette agitation a disparu en une fraction de seconde. Comme si rien n'était arrivé, comme une illusion. Pourtant quelque chose s'est passé, quelque chose d'intense, qui a sauvé mon corps et remué mon âme. Quelque chose d'inimaginable, qui me rend vulnérable comme jamais, vulnérable comme mon frère à son retour de Midgard. Quelque chose de dangereux.

**xxxxxxxx**

Cela fait des jours que nous nous entrainons à perfectionner notre magie afin de pouvoir retourner sur Asgard sans être repérés. Nous le faisons avec une rigueur quasi militaire et dans un silence presque total. Pour un bavard comme moi, cela devrait être insupportable. Pourtant, depuis cette fameuse nuit dans la caverne, je n'arrive plus à lui parler.

Shiba se tient en face de moi, un air sérieux sur son visage. Elle ne me sourit pas, ne dit presque rien. Elle est proche en distance, mais son esprit est loin de moi.

- **Disparais ! Et fais-toi oublier ! Ne me déçois pas, Loki !**

J'obéis et tente de rester concentré sur ma magie. Je me déplace lentement autour d'elle. Je me visualise en train de me fondre dans le lieu qui nous entoure. Je suis la roche, le vent, la glace. Je m'oublie, mon esprit se met en veille, les battements de mon cœur ralentissent, je suis l'invisibilité même.

Je me rapproche de Shiba. Elle a les yeux fermés, sa magie est aux abois, scrutant la moindre de mes failles, mais je tiens bon. Je suis face à elle, mon visage à quelques centimètres du sien. Ce que je vois me plaît : une bouche finement dessinée, des mâchoires ciselées, un nez aquilin, des yeux en amande. Shiba est l'incarnation même de la perfection. Son énergie reflète ce qu'elle est, une magicienne puissante, intègre, forte… et désirable, terriblement désirable. Je me rapproche un peu plus : j'entends battre son cœur.

Mes doigts se posent sur ses lèvres entrouvertes. Shiba ne réagit pas. J'ai donc réussi à me rendre totalement inexistant. J'esquisse un vil sourire. Mon index caresse le pourtour de ses lèvres, son menton, sa mâchoire puis se promène sur sa gorge. Aucune réaction. Je pousse alors ma chance et me colle contre elle. Je sens poindre un désir voluptueux au fin fond de mon ventre. Ma main caresse la sienne, remonte le long de son bras jusqu'à son épaule gauche. Mon désir augmente, mon cœur bat plus vite, je ne peux me retenir plus avant et l'embrasse. Sentir sa bouche contre la mienne est un délice. Shiba ne réagit toujours pas, cela me satisfait … plus ou moins.

Je l'abandonne avant de faire une chose que je risque de regretter. Puis apparais en face d'elle, comme si de rien n'était.

- **Alors ? J'ai passé le test ?**

Elle rit et se rapproche de moi.

- **Oui. Je n'ai rien perçu, pas même ta magie. Le Gardien est plus puissant que moi mais si nous combinons nos pouvoirs, cela peut fonctionner. Rentrons dans la grotte, le vent se lève.**

Nous marchons vite afin de ne pas nous faire surprendre par la tempête qui s'annonce. Shiba me laisse pénétrer dans la grotte en riant.

- **Loki, que me vaut ce sourire triomphant ?**

- **J'ai réussi à me faire oublier de toi ! Je suis assez fier !**

Son hilarité redouble. Elle s'approche de moi et prend mes mains dans les siennes.

- **Je dois avouer que tu m'as impressionnée …**

Je ris à mon tour.

- ** … je ne savais pas que tu embrassais aussi bien.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Loki et Shiba sont sur Asgard… Bonne lecture!**

**THE ORDER OF DEATH**

**CHAPITRE 6**

Bêta : Anne-Laure Mallié

POV Loki :

Nous sommes enfin arrivés sur Asgard. Le chemin fut long et périlleux mais nous avons réussi. Thor nous attendait dans un endroit sûr : notre _« caverne-cabane »_, comme nous aimions l'appeler petits, un foyer troglodyte abandonné qui nous servait alorsd'aire de jeux. Même notre mère n'en a jamais connu l'existence … tout comme Heimdall. Cet endroit était celui où j'avais effectué mon premier sort, un sort d'illusion, transformant la grotte en pan de mur inviolable. Le sort y est toujours et a même augmenté en puissance au fil des années.

Thor se tient dans la caverne, un sourire aux lèvres. Nous y entrons furtivement et le saluons.

**Mon frère !**

Il me plaque contre lui avec force. Ses démonstrations d'amour puéril ont le don de me mettre très mal à l'aise. Ce qui fait rire Shiba.

Je me libère de son étreinte et observe la caverne avec surprise.

**Hum **… Je **l'ai aménagée et j'y ai fait un peu de ménage. J'ai aussi apporté des vêtements pour vous deux et du savon. Comme la cascade est à côté, j'ai pensé que cela pourrait vous être utile. Il y a aussi un panier rempli de provisions, je pense que vous devez avoir faim.**

**Merci infiniment Thor ! Cela nous touche beaucoup !**

Shiba et sa diplomatie légendaire.

Je fais le tour de l'immense grotte. Un feu brûle dans l'âtre. Le panier est à côté … d'un lit double. **J'écarquille les yeux** et me retourne vers mon frère.

**Qu'est-ce donc que cela ? **

Il rougit jusqu'aux oreilles.

**Euh … Oui … Je suis venu dormir ici avec Jane quand elle est venue à Asgard.**

**Merveilleux ! Comme ça, Heimdall pourra sonder son esprit et venir nous cueillir à l'aube !**

Thor baisse la tête.

**Elle ne sait pas où se trouve cet endroit, je lui avais bandé les yeux pour lui faire une surprise …**

**Quel romantisme exacerbé, mon frère !**

**Loki, cela suffit !**

Le ton de Shiba est sans appel. Je me tus sans demander mon reste. Thor ouvre alors grand la bouche et regarde Shiba avec admiration.

**Il faudra que tu m'apprennes cette magie-là ! Faire taire mon frère sans qu'il ne proteste, quelle prouesse !**

J'ai envie de lui sauter dessus mais le rire cristallin de la magicienne stoppe mon élan de fureur.

**Thor, ce n'est pas si difficile, crois-moi !**

C'est à mon tour d'ouvrir grand la bouche et de provoquer l'hilarité générale. Je me renfrogne et fais mine d'être blessé, **mais je finis** par rire avec eux, non sans maugréer un peu, principalement pour la forme.

Thor s'assied sur l'une des chaises et nous donne quelques recommandations concernant les rondes de nuit des gardes, les consignes de sécurité émises par Odin et le couvre-feu.

**Un couvre-feu ?**

Je regarde mon frère avec étonnement.

**Une attaque magique a été perpétrée à l'encontre d'Asgard il y a quelques jours.**

Je l'interroge.

**De quelle nature ? La connaît-on ?**

Son regard est grave.

**Les guérisseuses du palais pensent qu'il s'agit de la magie du 10****ème**** monde. Elle a aussi été ressentie sur Vanaheim, Nidavellir et Hel, la même nuit.**

Cela ne présage rien de bon. Je remarque l'inquiétude sur le visage de Shiba.

**Quelle nuit ?**

**C'était il y a trois nuits.**

Shiba porte les mains à ses lèvres. Thor la regarde sans comprendre. Elle prend alors la parole d'une voix emprunte de peur.

**Nous aussi, nous avons été attaqués la même nuit, sur Jötunheim.**

Mes yeux s'écarquillent tandis que je commence à saisir l'ampleur de mon cauchemar.

**Shiba, c'est impossible. Tu m'as dit que cela n'était pas réel.**

Elle me sourit et s'assied à mes côtés, aux pieds de la chaise.

**Je t'ai menti.**

Je réfrène un sursaut de terreur. Tout ce qui s'est passé dans mon cauchemar était donc vrai. La nausée me gagne. Shiba le ressent immédiatement, tout comme Thor**,** qui nous somme de nous expliquer.

**Thor, ton frère a fait un cauchemar qui a nécessité l'utilisation d'une magie extrêmement puissante cette nuit-là. Il a été attaqué par la Reine des êtres du Néant. Psychiquement, magiquement … et physiquement. Nous avons réussi à la repousser, tant bien que mal. Apparemment, elle a faim de magie et d'émotions. Elle cherche quelque chose.**

**Ou quelqu'un.**

Shiba et Thor se tournent vers moi à l'unisson. Je ne peux m'empêcher de trembler. Thor a les poings serrés.

**Personne ne s'en prendra à toi, mon frère, ni à Shiba. J'en fais le serment !**

**Ton serment ne suffira pas !**

Je me lève et commence de faire les cent pas dans la caverne. Je sais ce que cette nouvelle implique pour nous trois, mais aussi pour les neuf royaumes.

**Pour l'instant, notre magie est assez puissante et est suffisante pour nous protéger d'eux, mais pour combien de temps ? Thor, elle me cherchera sans relâche. Elle ira jusqu'à provoquer Thanos et son armée afin de me retrouver ! Et elle fera des victimes !**

**Loki, nous trouverons un plan de défense …**

**Ou d'attaque !**

Shiba se lève d'un bond.

**NON ! L'attaquer ne ferait que renforcer sa magie ! Elle se nourrit d'émotions négatives, elle s'enivre de notre rage, notre haine et notre peur. Ne lui donnons pas l'avantage !**

Je ferme les yeux et tente de me calmer, mais cela est difficile. Je représente un danger notoire, et pas seulement pour mes proches. Je pense alors à me livrer au 10ème monde. Je reçois une gifle magistrale de la part de Shiba, furibonde. Je ne l'ai jamais vue comme cela et j'en souffre au plus profond de moi.

**LOKI LAUFEYSON, N'Y PENSE MÊME PAS !**

Un silence glacial s'installe entre nous, devant un Thor médusé et interrogateur.

**Loki, à quoi pensais-tu ?**

**Ton frère pensait à se livrer !**

Je reçois une seconde claque sur l'autre joue, encore plus forte que la précédente, qui me fait vaciller. Je considère mon frère avec toute la rancœur que je ressens pour lui, sans mot dire. Je passe ma main sur ma joue droite, puis sur la gauche avant de rétorquer.

**Apparemment, ce n'est pas une bonne idée …**

Thor se dirige vers l'extérieur, l'œil mauvais.

**Vous devriez vous reposer, la nuit va bientôt tomber et l'heure du couvre-feu se rapproche. Je dois vous quitter. Sinon, Père risque de s'apercevoir de mon absence. Je reviendrai dans deux ou trois jours. **

Avant qu'il ne parte, je place mes mains sur sa tête et y distille un sortilège afin qu'Heimdall ne puisse lire ses souvenirs.

**Simple précaution.**

Thor profite de notre promiscuité pour me serrer de nouveau dans ses bras, encore plus fort que tout à l'heure, non sans me menacer gentiment d'une mort certaine si je tente quelque chose de stupide.

**Loki, s'il te plaît, fais bien attention à toi ! **

Je le serre à mon tour, fort. L'angoisse oppresse mon cœur. L'image de la reine du 10ème monde s'empare de mon esprit. Cela renforce ma terreur. Les bras de mon frère me serrent encore plus.

**Il ne t'arrivera rien, il ne NOUS arrivera rien, je t'en donne ma parole !**

**Prends soin de toi, Thor Odinson.**

Il me quitte à regret, me laissant seul affronter le courroux de Shiba.

**Comment as-tu pu penser que je te laisserais te livrer au 10****ème**** monde !?**

**Shiba, je suis désolé…**

**NON, TU N'ES PAS DESOLE ! TU NE SAIS PAS CE QUE CELA SIGNIFIE !**

Elle a les larmes au bord des yeux. Je me sens soudainement extrêmement coupable et idiot d'avoir imaginé une chose pareille. Je me rends compte à quel point cette pensée lui a fait du mal. Je tente de la calmer mais sa colère est sans commune mesure.

**Ne m'approche pas ! **

Je ne l'écoute pas et continue d'avancer vers elle. Ma main effleure son visage.

**Ne me touche pas !**

Elle me repousse à l'aide de ses deux paumes plaquées sur ma poitrine. Je discerne une émotion intense, une angoisse indicible, puis une image, celle de mon cauchemar : moi, nu, enchaîné à une paroi rocheuse, suintant de sang et de pleurs. Mes genoux se dérobent et je m'effondre face à ma guérisseuse.

**C'est cela que tu veux t'infliger ? Nous infliger ? Au nom de quoi ?**

Je relève mon visage vers elle.

**Shiba, accepte mes excuses. **

Sa fureur contenue semble la brûler de l'intérieur.

**Je t'en prie, ne me rejette pas …**

Je me sens vide, comme lors de mon exil sur ce royaume de terreur. La seule personne en qui j'avais confiance est en train de me bannir de son cœur, avec colère et mépris. Je vois des larmes couler sur ses joues alors qu'elle s'agenouille près de moi.

**Loki, je ne veux pas te perdre. Cette idée me rend malade. J'ai promis à Frigga de veiller sur toi … tout comme je l'ai promis à celle qui t'a donné naissance. Je ne peux pas te laisser faire ça.**

Un poids aussi lourd que celui des neuf mondes réunis vient de me tomber sur les épaules.

_Ma génitrice …_

**Quoi ?**

**Loki, tu ne sais pas tout …**

**Je t'écoute.**

Elle me regarde sans rien dire. De longues minutes.

**DIS-MOI !**

C'est à mon tour d'être furieux. Que me cache-t-elle ? Quand comptait-elle m'avouer la vérité ? Elle ne vaut pas mieux qu'Odin… A ce détail près que ses mains se retrouvent dans les miennes. Sans m'en rendre compte, je l'attire contre moi, doucement, toute rage disparue, toute colère stoppée par ce simple toucher. Mon cœur explose dans ma poitrine lorsqu'une force indépendante de ma volonté me contraint à poser mes lèvres sur les siennes.

_Je vois Shiba sur Jötunheim, pendant la grande bataille opposant mon peuple d'origine à Asgard. J'entends des cris, des bruits de coups. Shiba soutient une géante mourante, agonisante, dans les douleurs de l'accouchement. Je connais cette femme, je l'ai déjà vue dans un autre de ses souvenirs … J'entends mon géniteur ordonner à Shiba de nous tuer tous les deux. Elle dépose délicatement son amie sur un rocher et tente de l'apaiser par la magie._

_**Shiba … sauve mon enfant !**_

_Je vois son visage grimaçant et empli de souffrance, son corps malmené par les douleurs de l'enfantement. Le mien tremble à chaque souvenir distillé. _

_Shiba se penche vers ma génitrice et pose ses mains sur un crâne minuscule. Puis saisit un corps frêle, maculé de sang. Mon cri déchire la nuit Jötune, accompagnant le dernier souffle de la géante en charpie. Je vois Shiba me bercer, embrasser la dépouille de celle qui aurait dû être ma mère. Elle se lève et se dirige sans faire de bruit vers le temple royal. L'agonie des soldats emplit le lieu. Doucement, elle dépose mon corps de nourrisson sur la roche et pose ses mains sur mon cœur._

_**Que l'indulgence du père de toute chose se pose sur toi, Laufeyson.**_

_Une onde magique me parcourt. Shiba s'enfuit en pleurant, la gorge nouée par le chagrin et le regret. Mes pleurs tiennent compagnie aux siens. La brume se lève, le souvenir disparaît. _

Nous ouvrons les yeux ensemble. Je tremble toujours, mes mains dans les siennes. J'ai du mal à respirer, à retrouver mes marques, à réaliser ce que je viens d'apprendre. Mon corps, soudain, me lâche et je m'écroule comme un château en ruines dans les bras de la guérisseuse.

**Loki, maintenant tu sais tout de ta naissance. **

**Je me sens si seul, Shiba. Si misérable.**

Ses lèvres embrassent mon front. Je me délecte de ce baiser salvateur sans aucune retenue. J'ai tant envie d'elle, de son corps contre le mien, de son cœur contre ma poitrine. J'ai tant envie d'apaisement et elle seule peut me l'octroyer.

**Shiba …**

Je ne sais pas comment formuler ce dont j'ai tant besoin.

**Loki, je suis à toi …**

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

Je suis trempé de sueur, à bout de forces, mais je ne peux me résigner à arrêter de lui faire l'amour. Sa peau, ses lèvres, sa saveur, son suc, tout en elle m'enivre de plaisir. Mes mains caressent chaque parcelle de son corps, ma bouche la goûte, la dévore. Je la remplis de toutes les manières possibles. Et ce qu'elle m'offre en retour est une symphonie. Je sens sa magie glisser en moi, son amour entrer dans mon cœur. Une félicité sans pareille comble mon âme, je suis au Valhalla. Ouïr ses soupirs contenus, murmurés au centre de ma poitrine, sentir sa jouissance, l'étreindre, la faire mienne … je ne vis que pour elle, ne bruisse que pour elle, ne respire que pour elle. Je m'abandonne comme jamais.

Ses paumes cajolent mon anatomie, effleurent mon intimité, redonnent vie à mon esprit torturé et malade. Je l'aime. Du plus profond de mon Essence. Je ressens cet amour, magnifié par notre magie commune, par ses élans de désir. Je l'aime. Que dis-je ? Je la vénère. Elle est ma reine, mon âme jumelle. Ma salvation.

Nos corps se perdent et se mélangent. Nos magies s'entremêlent, se défont et se rassemblent. Notre plaisir est sans limite. Il se fragmente en un milliard d'étoiles et implose en nous, profondément, intimement, puissamment. Nous ne faisons plus qu'un, notre unisson se répercute aux confins des neuf royaumes et nous jouissons … encore et encore.

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

Lorsque j'ouvre les yeux, les rayons de la lumière Asgardienne embrasent notre cachette. Je suis fourbu, courbaturé, éreinté de plaisir. Les lèvres de Shiba se posent sur les miennes en un baiser ardent.

**Bien dormi ?**

Je grogne de satisfaction et force la barrière de ses lèvres avec ma langue. La danse reprend, le désir augmente. Shiba tente de sortir du lit, sans succès.

**Reste avec moi. **

**Loki, une longue journée nous attend. Et tu dois reprendre des forces ! **

Je la laisse partir non sans la menacer d'une attaque imminente. Elle me lance une pomme en riant.

**Mange ! Ce qui nous attend aujourd'hui est l'inverse de ce que nous avons vécu cette nuit.**

**Quel rabat-joie vous faites, chère magicienne !**

La pomme est délicieuse, mais elle est loin d'égaler la saveur de ma bienfaitrice. Je termine le fruit et sors du lit. Le regard concupiscent de Shiba me ferait presque rougir. Elle me lance un autre fruit et un morceau de viande séchée. Je ne mange pas, j'engloutis tout ce qu'elle me donne.

**Tu m'as affamé ! **

**Et je vais faire encore pire ! Mais avant que tu ne souffres le martyr, Loki, allons profiter de la cascade !**

Je la suis, l'angoisse me nouant leventre.

**Le martyr ? Que veux-tu dire ?**

Elle pose un drap sur mes épaules.

**Veux-tu bien te couvrir ? Quel manque de pudeur !**

Le sérieux n'atteint pas ses yeux. Je me presse contre elle et l'embrasse comme un forcené avant de me laisser entrainer vers la cascade, juste à côté de notre lieu secret. Le bruit de l'eau est assourdissant. Elle ôte le drap de mon corps et sans crier gare, me jette à l'eau ! Le froid est terrible et je crie ma colère. Shiba se déshabille et me rejoint **en** un plongeon des plus gracieux.

**Sorcière ! Tu vas me le payer !**

Je fonce sur elle, la maintiens contre mon corps et la force à me faire face. Je la serre et nage jusqu'à un pan de rochers.

**Que vas-tu me faire subir, Loki ?**

Je plaque mes mains à l'arrière de ses cuisses et les soulève … puis lui souris de toutes mes dents avant de la pénétrer d'un coup de reins puissant. Elle crie, mais ne se débat pas, bien au contraire. Elle laisse son corps glisser sur l'eau. Je suis subjugué. Je la contemple, tout en maintenant la cadence en elle. Elle gémit, de plus en plus fort. Je ferme les yeux et serre les dents. Je me contiens, je veux profiter de cette jouissance. Je sens la magie de Shiba qui nous entoure. J'envahis son antre, je la comble de plaisir tandis que je crie ma volupté, augmentant mes va-et-vient en elle. Son regard s'ancre dans le mien et sa clameur concupiscente se réverbère contre les pans rocheux entourant la cascade. Nous restons quelques instants dans les bras l'un de l'autre puis Shiba se détache de moi et se met sur le dos. Nous nageons quelques minutes en silence et sortons de l'eau. Nous nous séchons rapidement, entrons dans notre « foyer » pour nous habiller.

Shiba m'invite à m'allonger sur le lit et prend place sur son rebord.

**Loki, la Reine des êtres du néant a réussi à t'attaquer car tu n'as pas encore intégré sa magie, celle qui coule en toi et qui pollue ton âme.**

**Comment le pourrais-je ?**

**Tu dois revivre par l'esprit ce que tu as subi dans le 10****ème**** monde. Accepter et intégrer cette souffrance, la transformer en force magique. **

**Shiba, j'ai tellement peur. **

Elle se penche vers moi et m'embrasse.

**Loki, je vais devoir aller chercher des ingrédients afin de créer un philtre magique qui t'aidera à faire face à tout cela. Je sais ce que je te demande, Loki. Je sais à quel point cela va être difficile et douloureux.**

Je lui prends la main avant qu'elle ne parte.

**Comment le sais-tu ? Shiba, qui t'a appris tout cela ? **

Elle hésite avant de me répondre. Je ressens alors une onde de tranquillité me traverser le corps. Ce qui veut dire que ce que je veux savoir risque de me faire du mal. Elle se décide enfin à répondre à ma question.

**Ton géniteur. C'est lui qui m'a sauvée de moi-même.**

J'avais raison. Cette nouvelle me fait mal. Mais le calme qui coule en moi minimise le choc. Je me sens tout à coup fatigué, incapable de garder les yeux ouverts.

**Repose-toi. Tu vas avoir besoin de tes forces et de tout le courage dont tu peux faire preuve pour faire face à tes propres démons.**

Je ferme les yeux et la laisse partir, un sourire aux lèvres alors que je m'enfonce dans un sommeil voluptueux.


End file.
